Un voeux et un rêve, Résultat ?
by Miki-fiction
Summary: Une jeune fille fan de Naruto se retrouve avec un paquet étrange. Que contient-il ? Un Ipad...Mais un Ipad pas comme les autres. Parce que celui-ci va faire apparaître l'Akatsuki dans son salon ! Yukiko Yoshigana, 20 ans va vivre une aventure unique !
1. Chapitre 1 : L'Akatsuki

**Auteur**: Miki-fiction, moi !

**Rating**: T

**Couples**: Aucuns pour l'instant (bah voui c'est que le premier chapitre ^^)

**Disclamer**: Malheureusement, j'ai beau avoir tenter de les kidnapper plusieurs fois les personnages de Naruto ne sont toujours pas à moi, un jour peut-être ? Mais Yukiko Yoshigana est ma propriété exclusive, de même que ses parents, sa soeur, sa vieille voisine et son meilleur ami, Shujin.

**Note** : Alors, oui ma fiction est un OOC ! Désolée pour ceux qui n'apprécient pas ce genre de fiction ^^ Je cherche un/une correctrice/correcteur !

* * *

-Yataaaa !

Dans le deuxième arrondissement à Nantes, une jeune fille vient de sauter sur son lit, en criant, une expression purement asiatique « Yata ». Elle atterrit sur la couette, tout en manquant de justesse de se retrouver de l'autre côté du lit, par terre. Le « Yata » indique soit une féroce envie de sang (et généralement ceux qui sont l'objet de ce cri doivent s'enfuir en courant le plus vite possible) soit une explosion de joie (qui a tendance a faire des dommages collatéraux, tels que dans cette situation-ci les oreilles des voisins). Vous l'aurez compris, ici, il ne s'agit nullement d'un meurtre mais bel et bien de bonheur. Ou de joie, tout du moins. La jeune fille souriait aux anges, ou plutôt à son plafond, et serrait contre elle une boîte. Oui, une boîte, ou plutôt un paquet. Un paquet avec uniquement des caractères japonais. Le dit paquet était d'une taille imposante, de telle manière que la jeune fille peinait à faire le tour du paquet avec ses bras.

Détaillons donc la pièce où elle se trouve. Une chambre, avec des murs blancs couverts de posters de Naruto (le manga pas le personnage), plusieurs étagères accrochées aux murs sur lesquelles on peut voir des figurines de Naruto (idem), un grand bureau noir sur lequel trône un ordinateur portable, une wii, et des stylos, une armoire pleine de vêtements en tout genre et de cosplays, un fauteuil de bureau qui semble fort confortable, un écran plat accroché au mur, sur un présentoir repose trois katanas de tailles différentes, et pour finir un grand lit deux places.

Revenons à présent à la jeune fille, elle a dans les vingts ans, peut-être un peu moins, peut-être un peu plus, et a de longs cheveux noirs, avec une jolie paire d'yeux verts émeraudes. Sa peau est blanche comme un linge et elle porte actuellement un jean noir, des bottes à clous de la même couleur et un t-shirt rouge à tête de mort. Elle se calme d'un coup, un sourire éclatant toujours aux lèvres et s'assoit un peu mieux sur son lit. Elle ouvre rapidement le paquet, et du polystyrène se met à voler autour d'elle. Ses gestes se sont doux et sages, alors qu'elle sort du carton plusieurs figurines. Elle énonce les noms des personnages représentés, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte :

-Itachi-san, Deidara-chan, Sasori-san, Kisame-chan et Hidan-san !

La jeune fille est toute joyeuse, et elle se dépêche d'aller poser les figurines sur les étagères consacrées au personnage en question. Puis elle revient à son carton, et commence à en sortir avec soins un poster plastifié représentant tout l'Akatsuki du manga Naruto, une espèce d'organisation criminelle et surpuissante dont la jeune est visiblement fan. Mais la sonnette de la porte d'entrée, au rez-de-chaussée, l'interrompt. Elle soupire et se dépêche de quitter sa chambre et dévale les escaliers en courant, avant de s'arrêter devant la porte. Elle l'ouvre brusquement et...Écarquille les yeux en constatant que sa voisine qui se tient devant elle. C'est une vieille femme, aigrie, et froide. Elle lui tend un paquet, de petite taille, tout plat, et se met à râler :

-J'ai trouvé ça d'vant ma porte. Y a vot' nom d'ssus. C'est la dernière fois qu'je vous emmène votre courrier ! J'vous préviens, que je vous y r'prenne plus !

Et elle s'en va, d'un pas lent, mais tout en ronchonnant, dans son jargon si spécial, qu'on dirait de l'ancien français. Elle râle toujours de toute manière. La jeune fille fixe le paquet dans ses mains, avant de hausser les épaules et de fermer la porte. Elle remonte dans sa chambre, se rassoit sur le lit et examine le petit paquet. Il n'est pas trop lourd, mais est loin d'être léger. Son nom est effectivement inscrit sur l'étiquette de l'emballage. Yukiko Yoshigana. Ce n'est pas son vrai nom, mais elle l'a fait changer, dès sa majorité, pour ce prénom et ce nom japonais, qu'elle adore. Elle déchire l'emballage pour découvrir une espèce de...Tablette ? Tablette, dans le sens IPad. Elle la fixa sans comprendre. Elle avait déjà une tablette et les seules personnes qui auraient pu lui en envoyer une, étaient ses parents qui savaient fort bien qu'elle en possédait déjà une...Yukiko l'allume, et remarque qu'un message s'affiche sur l'écran. Elle appuie dessus et lit le texte qui apparaît alors dans la boite de réception virtuelle.

~Ton vœux le plus cher tu écriras, ton rêve le plus fou tu écriras, Envoie-les et ce que tu souhaite se réalisera.~

Cette phrase énigmatique amusa la jeune fille qui s'empressa de réfléchir, à son rêve le plus fou en premier. Elle trouva assez facilement son voeu. Elle tapa soigneusement son rêve et son souhait. Elle appuya sur envoyé en une seconde, en se disant que de toute manière, ce n'était qu'une pub ou une surprise, d'un de ses proches qui lui faisait une blague... Quoique, ça paraissait impossible, puisqu'elle n'a pas temps de proches que ça. À part ses parents, sa sœur et son meilleur ami... Elle se pencha vers son réveil pour voir l'heure : 15H15. Et nous sommes Mardi 13 Décembre. Shujin son meilleur ami, un vrai japonais d'ailleurs, travaille à cette heure-ci. Ça ne peut donc pas être lui le responsable de cette blague... La tablette vibra soudainement entre ses doigts, manquant de la faire sursauter. Elle baissa les yeux vers l'écran, qui affichait de nouveau un message sur lequel, elle s'empressa de cliquer.

~Ton vœux a été exaucé. Ton rêve va se réaliser. Ce que tu as souhaité va arriver.~

Elle écarquille les yeux de surprise. Et un grand « BADABOUM » venant du rez-de-chaussée l'alerte brusquement. Elle se lève du lit et glisse la tablette dans la poche de son jean, en forçant quelques peu vu la taille de l'Ipad, et attrape un des katanas qui sont sur le présentoir, elle prends celui de taille moyenne, puisque c'est le seul qu'elle a apprit à manier sans se blesser même si elle est certaine de pouvoir se débrouillait avec le plus petit. Elle sort l'arme de son fourreau et le jette sur son lit. Lame en main, elle sort de sa chambre et descends les escaliers prudemment, et va jusqu'à son salon. Elle se fige alors. En plein dans son salon, il y a une partie de l'Akatsuki. Ou des cosplayeurs, au choix. Il y a là, à moitié sur le canapé, à moitié par terre, Deidara, sur la table Konan et par terre, on découvre Sasori. Yukiko ouvrit la bouche et se trouva incapable de la refermer, tant elle était surprise...

-Je rêve ou il y a l'Akatsuki dans mon salon ?

Elle comprit qu'elle ne rêvait pas quand, les trois personnages de manga se levèrent et se tournèrent vers elle. Elle en profita pour les examiner plus en détails. Deidara se trouvait être un blond aux cheveux longs, avec une mèche cachant son œil gauche et des yeux bleus. Konan était une femme aux cheveux bleus, avec une fleur en origami sur la tête et des yeux oranges, tout à faits charmants. Pour finir, Sasori avait de courts cheveux couleur sang et des yeux dorés qui manquèrent de faire craquer Yukiko. Ils portaient tout les trois la cape d'Akatsuki et les bandeaux de leur village, avec le symbole rayé.

-Danna ! On est ou, mh ?

Sasori resta imperturbable. Konan près d'eux fit un tour sur elle-même pour détailler la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Puis elle avisa Yukiko, plantée à l'entrée de la pièce et la fixa.

-Qui est-tu ? Ou sommes-nous ? Si tu espères nous capturer, tu as intérêt à être forte...L'Akatsuki ne te fera pas de cadeaux.

Yukiko plus que sous le choc, se mit à balbutier des choses sans queues ni têtes, avant de respirer un grand coup et de se reprendre. Ça ne pouvait pas être l'Akatsuki ! Elle devait être en train de rêver... Oh, là, là, elle passait vraiment trop de temps à fantasmer sur ce manga ! Elle mit les poings sur ses hanches et se mit à crier :

-C'est plutôt à moi de demander ça ! VOUS ETES CHEZ MOI ! Qui êtes-vous et que FICHEZ VOUS ICI ESPÈCES DE SANS-GÈNES ?!

Ses cris et sa colère réussirent à animer Sasori. Le pantin roux leva le bras et sa paume jaillit une chaîne métallique qui vient s'enrouler autour de Yukiko qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux et qui ne cessait d'hurler à l'agression. Le marionnettiste la fit venir à lui et Deidara tenta de l'attraper pour qu'elle cesse de se débattre. Au moment où il la touche, une espèce de lumière intense se fait et les entoure tous les quatre. L'instant suivant, le salon est totalement vide.

* * *

**Les Coulisses de l'auteur et des Personnages**

**Miki** : Alors, les gars vous en pensez quoi ?

**Deidara** : Je ne prononce qu'une seule phrase.

**Sasori** : Pourquoi quand Dei la touche, il y a de la lumière ?

**Miki** : Parce qu'il fallait qu'elle ai un contact de peau à peau avec l'un de vous. Bref, j'en dirais pas plus. Vous voulez la suite ?

_ *tout le monde crie : NAAAN !* _

**Miki** _les ignore_ : Alors, reviews ! Et merci d'avoir lu ^^


	2. Chapitre 2 : LeShinkuugan ?

**Auteur**: Miki-fiction, moi !

**Rating**: T

**Couples**: Aucuns pour l'instant (bah voui c'est que le premier chapitre ^^)

**Disclamer**: Malheureusement, j'ai beau avoir tenter de les kidnapper plusieurs les personnages de Naruto ne sont toujours pas à moi, un jour peut-être ? Mais Yukiko Yoshigana est ma propriété exclusive, de même que ses parents, sa soeur, sa vieille voisine et son meilleur ami, Shujin.

**Note** : Alors, oui ma fiction est un OOC ! Désolée pour ceux qui n'apprécient pas ce genre de fiction ^^ Je cherche un/une correctrice/correcteur !

**Note 2** : Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, je poste à peu près un chapitre par jour vu qu'ils ne sont pas très longs et que c'est les vacances, mais pour le chapitre de demain (samedi) vous ne l'aurez que très tard dans la soirée, ou pas du tout selon dans quel état je serais ^^ Désolée

* * *

**Zororonoa-kun** : Coucou ! C'est le but tu sais, une gamine de vingt ans ^^ ! Hum, l'Akatsuki va être quelque peu forcée d'être sympathique avec Yu' ^^ Mais je n'en dit pas plus *Motus et bouche cousue.*

**Lajulie** : La suite ? Quelle suite ? Mais enfin, il n'y aura pas de suite !XD Non, non, je rigole ^^ ! La voici la suite !

* * *

Nous retrouvons Yukiko...Dans le monde des Ninjas, au beau milieu de repaire de l'Akatsuki, dans leur salle à manger pour être plus précise. Elle vient d'atterrir avec Deidara, Sasori et Konan devant les autres membres de l'organisation qui semblaient, légèrement surpris. Elle se libéra de la poigne de Deidara et peina pour se sortir de la chaîne de Sasori. Cependant, elle était très mince et cela l'aida à se glisser entre les maillons serrés. Libérée de toute emprise, elle tenta de s'enfuir, mais à peine trois pas de fait, elle rentra dans quelqu'un. Elle leva la tête, la leva encore pour découvrir un sourire de squale dans une face de requin. Elle reconnut aisément Kisame Hoshigaki et son épée Samehada...Ce qui ne la rassura pas c'est qu'elle remarqua les branchies de l'homme-requin...Qui étaient véritables. Pas de doute là-dessus...Elle se figea et Kisame attrapa son avant-bras et la ramena vers le reste de l'organisation. Yukiko capta un truc. Elle n'était plus chez elle mais dans un endroit bizarre, avec des cosplayeurs complètement cinglés...Et un espèce de gros machin bleu, genre requin qui la tenait par le poignet. Elle commença à s'inquiéter. Et s'inquiéta d'autant plus quand elle se sentit soulevé. Kisame venait de la faire quitter le sol ! Elle battit des jambes en l'air, et se mit à gesticuler sans cesse.

-Lâche-moi ! Mais p'tain ! Pose-moi tout de suite espèce de grosse brute !

Elle criait sans s'arrêter, et finit par s'attirer les foudres d'un des membres de l'Akatsuki. Il avait des cheveux argentés, lissé vers l'arrière de sa tête et des yeux violets. Il s'avança vers elle et lui tira les cheveux.

-Aiiiiie ! Laisse mes cheveux dégénéré mental ! Par Jashin tout-puissant, je vais te bousiller tu vas voir !

« Par Jashin tout-puissant » est une expression tirée de Naruto que Yukiko utilise à la place de « Nom de dieu ». Elle est prononcée dans le manga par Hidan, le jeune homme qui est justement en train de lui tirer les cheveux. Si vous vous demandez qui est Jashin, ne bougez pas...

-Hein ? Répète pour voir gamine ! T'as bien dit Jashin tout-puissant ?! Sur cette terre, une putain de personne reconnaît le pouvoir de mon Dieu, Enfin !

Il arracha Yukiko à l'emprise de Kisame et la serra contre lui, à l'en étouffer. La jeune fille, heureuse de ne plus être en train de flotter au-dessus du sol, se laissa faire, bien qu'elle fit comprendre qu'elle commençait à ne plus pouvoir respirer :

-Lâche-moi, tu m'étouffe...

Hidan, soudain plein de bons sentiments envers cette jeune fille de l'autre monde, la relâcha et se permit même d'arranger ses vêtements tout froissés par l'étreinte diabolique dont il était l'auteur. Cela fait, il demanda, avec un espoir sans borne dans les yeux :

-Gamine, tu parle de Jashin, le Dieu Jashin, qui m'a rendu immortel et qui réclame des sacrifices et des prières sanglantes, hein ?

Yukiko en parfaite adoratrice d'Hidan et de l'Akatsuki, hocha vivement de la tête et examina les autres personnes présentes...Ce n'était pas possible...Ces foutus cosplayeurs allaient finir par l'avoir si ça continue...Elle demanda alors :

-Tu es vraiment immortel ?

Hidan baissa les yeux vers elle, eh oui elle est petite Yukiko, et sort un kunai de sa veste d'Akatsuki, il n'en utilise jamais mais il en a toujours sur lui pour ses prières s'il n'as pas d'autres armes, et le lui tends.

-Frappe-moi pour voir.

Elle prend lame et la contemple avec un ravissement évident...Elle tient un vrai kunai entre ses doigts ! Mais elle n'est certes pas prête à le planter dans le torse du Jashiniste devant elle...Malheureusement pour Yukiko et son esprit encore pur (ou pas), Hidan ne lui permit pas d'hésiter, et s'empala sur l'arme tendue devant lui. Le sang coula à flot, venant directement de son cœur, et elle ôta avec affolement le kunai du torse de l'argenté. Elle jeta l'arme au loin, et allais crier au meurtre ( ou du moins au masochisme), mais le fait que la plaie avait commencé à cicatriser et que l'homme souriait de toutes ses dents, lui apprirent qu'en fait, il était masochiste. Non, non, ça lui apprit notamment qu'elle était vraiment dans l'univers de Naruto, puisque personne dans son monde n'était capable de guérir d'une aussi importante blessure en quelques secondes. Certaines personnes auraient fondues en larmes, d'autres encore se seraient évanouies...Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le style de Yukiko. Elle se mit à sautiller sur place, plus que contente. Elle est dans LE MONDE DES NINJAS ! Elle allait le dire à voix haute, en hurlant bien sûr, quand une voix froide stoppa net son enthousiasme...

-Cessez de vous amuser. Hidan, emmène-là près de nous.

Hidan la poussa, pas trop fort, vers la voix. Vous l'aurez sans doute deviné, elle venait d'un orangé troué... Euh, je veux dire qu'elle venait d'une jeune homme dans la vingtaine aux cheveux oranges en piques avec des yeux violets cerclés de noir, regard étrange appelé le Rinnegan, et avec beaucoup de piercing. Yukiko reconnût aisément, le chef de l'Akatsuki Pain...Et elle se sentit pas trop rassurée, malgré la présence affectueuse d'Hidan à ses côtés. Surtout que Kisame s'était mis près d'elle et avec son sourire de squale il n'avait rien d'amical. Et puis, il n'y avait pas qu'eux ! Non, non ! Aux côtés de Pain, on retrouvait Konan, Deidara et Sasori. Ainsi qu'un homme à la peau cuivré et aux multiples cicatrices, un homme mi-blanc mi-noir aux yeux jaunes avec une espèce de plante carnivore autour de la tête, un autre aux cheveux noirs et longs attachés en une queue basse, avec des yeux noirs et sans fonds, et pour finir un autre homme portant un masque orangé avec une spirale et de courts cheveux noirs en piques. Autrement dit : Kakuzu, Zetsu, Itachi Uchiwa et Tobi. L'Akatsuki au complet ! Elle se tortilla les mains, plus que gênée. Elle passait d'un sentiment à l'autre. Une nouvelle fois la voix de Pain résonna dans l'air :

-Bien. Qui es-tu ?

Elle était malheureusement perdue dans ses pensées et mit du temps à répondre...Yukiko réfléchissait depuis un moment. Le souhait qu'elle avait fait, le rêve qu'elle avait écrit. Tout cela était en train de se réaliser. Mon vœu le plus cher ? Être avec l'Akatsuki en tant que Ninja ! Et mon rêve...Être une ninja surpuissante ! Elle sourit en songeant que si son vœu était en train de se réaliser...Son rêve ne devrait plus tarder ! Elle allait être une super ninja !

-Je...Euh, je suis Yukiko Yoshigana...

Un léger sourire vient éclairer le visage de Konan, près d'elle. Elle semblait vraiment ravir contrairement à tout à l'heure...Yukiko se demanda un instant ce qu'il se passait. Elle avait un petit peu de mal à suivre...

-Yukiko...Yoshigana... L'héritière du Shinkuugan ? Fais-nous voir ton Dojutsu.

Son quoi ? « Dojutsu » regroupe les pupilles héréditaires telles que le Sharingan ou le Byakugan...Elle en avait un ?

C'était ça...Son truc de super ninja ? Mais tout d'abord...C'est quoi le SHINKUUGAN ?!

* * *

**Les Coulisses de l'auteur et des personnages**

**Miki** : Ah et voilà un chapitre de bouclé !

**Naruto **: Dis Miki c'est quand que je viens moi ?

**Sakura** _en frappant Naruto_: Baka ! C'est une fiction sur l'AKATSUKI ! Si tu apparais ça sera uniquement en temps que cadavre alors que moi...

**Miki** : Alors que toi, tu n'apparaîtras même pas.

**Sakura** : Hein comment ça ?! Mais je croyais que j'étais ton personnage favori avec Hinata !

**Miki** : Woui mais là, tu vois c'est une fic sur Yukiko et l'Akatsuki...Mais quelques ninjas de Konoha viendront s'en doute s'incruster...Mais lesquels ? :p Merci d'avoir lu et pensez à laissez une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir ! Ah et la grosse énigme de ce chapitre : Qu'est-ce que le Shinkuugan ?!


	3. Chapitre 3 : Larmes Ridicules

**Auteur:** Miki-fiction, moi !

**Rating:** T

**Couples:** Aucuns pour l'instant (bah voui c'est que le premier chapitre ^^)

**Disclamer:** Malheureusement, j'ai beau avoir tenter de les kidnapper plusieurs les personnages de Naruto ne sont toujours pas à moi, un jour peut-être ? Mais Yukiko Yoshigana est ma propriété exclusive, de même que ses parents, sa soeur, sa vieille voisine et son meilleur ami, Shujin.

**Note** **: **Alors, oui ma fic est un OOC ! Désolée pour ceux qui n'apprécient pas ce genre de fiction ^^ Je cherche un/une correctrice/correcteur !

**Zozoronoa-kun** : Eh oui, l'héritière d'un Dojutsu mais en même temps c'est le rêve de Yukiko, fan de Naruto qui se réalise si on suit bien le récit ^^ ! Hidan, ah Hidan...Je l'adoooreuh. Tu peux bien sûr m'envoyer des mps, tant que ce n'est pas quarante pas jours ^^ Allez, Ciao !

**Rosla** : Contente que tu apprécie ! Allez courage, si un jour tu reçois un Ipad, pense à faire un souhait XD !

**Umi** **Uchiwa** : Je me permets de répondre à tes deux review (celle du chapitre 1 et celle du chapitre 2) en même temps ^^ Ero-Saso Poweeer ! x) J'adore Sasori perso. (En fait j'adoooreuh beaucoup de personnages ^^). L'Akatsuki dans son salon xD J'imagine trop biiien dans mon salon, mon chat y sauterait sur eux XD Ils partent...Pour retourner dans leur monde ma foi ^^ ! Contente que mon OC (Other Character = Autre Caractère = Personnage inventé ^^) te plaise ! Le Shinkuugan...Ah le grand mystère de ma fiction pour le moment XD ! Merci pour ces compliments ^^ Je trouve que mon Hidan n'est pas assez vulgaire /SBAFF/ Mais c'est vrai quoi, là on dirait un espèce de grand-frère, même si je le vois très bien dans ce rôle...Bah, tant pis c'est un OCC !^^ Merci pour les review !

**Lajulie** : Hum...C'est tentant mais non, si tu les frappe comment je fais moi pour les faire jouer dans mon histoire ^^ ? Ils voudront plus les miiichants. Mais merci quand même x)

Le Shinkuugan...Yukiko fouilla sa mémoire, tentant de trouver si ce « truc » avait été mentionné dans l'un des épisodes de Naruto, ou dans les hors-séries mais ne réussit qu'à remarquer que la dernière syllabe était la même que pour le SharinGAN et le ByakuGAN. Et Dojutsu...Elle sait ce que c'est. Ce sont ses fameuses pupilles héréditaires...Celles qui donnent en pouvoir incroyable et la plupart du temps uniquement. Comme le RinneGAN.

-Tu n'y arrive pas, gamine ?

Le rire gras qui suivit la phrase de Kisame, manqua de faire sortir Yukiko de ses gonds. On voyait presque de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. Elle pensa soudainement à quelque chose : Si elle était incapable d'utiliser son soi-disant Dojutsu, ils allaient sans doute la tuer ! Il n'aurait pas envie de la garder avec eux, elle ne leur serait d'aucunes utilités...Mais...Si elle disait ne pas s'en souvenir ? Ils ne pourraient rien faire ! Peut-être même lui apprendront-ils à se servir de ce « Shinkuugan ». Elle baissa la tête, en se sentant malgré tout humiliée. Pourquoi ? Parce que ce stupide requin avait raison, elle n'arrivait à rien...Elle ne savait même pas le faire ! Elle serra les poings, en sentant stupidement des larmes montées à ses yeux, et marmonna :

-Je...Je ne sais plus comment faire...Je...Je me souviens plus !

Le pire étant que des larmes se mettent à couler le long de ses joues, heureusement pour elle, pas visibles puisqu'elle baisse la tête. Mais les gouttes cristallines dégoulinent sur son visage et tombe sur le sol, alors qu'un sanglot monte dans sa gorge. Elle se sent ridicule. Mais c'est plus fort qu'elle. Yukiko semble avoir envie de s'enfuir, de se cacher, de ne pas montrer cette faiblesse qu'elle-même a du mal à comprendre. Les membres de l'Akatsuki la fixe sans comprendre et le poids de leurs regards la gêne plus qu'autre chose. Elle voudrait être une petite souris pour se cacher dans un trou et ne plus jamais en sortir. Un sanglot lui échappe, et elle garde la tête basse.

-Je l'emmène à sa chambre.

Elle ne lève pas la tête, non elle ne veut pas qu'ils la voient pleurer. Le fait que ce soit Sasori qui vient de parler ne l'arrange pas. Il ne lui a rien fait en soit, mais quand elle était encore chez elle, dans son univers, il l'a ligoté avec une chaîne...Qu'il a sortit de sa paume, tient-elle à rappeler. Mais elle n'ose rien dire. Tout simplement parce qu'elle en train de chialer, ce qu'elle-même trouve totalement...stupide. Insensé. Humiliant.

-Mh...Donne-lui des vêtements et veille à ce qu'elle soit bien traitée. Elle s'entraînera avec toi et Deidara dès qu'elle sera...remise de ses émotions, mais pas avant demain.

Yukiko se demande un instant pourquoi Pain est si...conciliant avec elle. Il est trop sympathique, ça cache forcément quelque chose, c'est obligé ! Mais elle ne dit rien et quand elle sent que le rouquin, Sasori la pousse assez peu délicatement, elle se met en marche. Il passe devant elle, ouvre la porte et elle sort. Il la suit, et lui fait traverser un long couloir jalonné de portes. Il s'arrête devant une presque tout au fond du « tunnel » et l'ouvre d'un coup d'avant-bras brusque. Yukiko n'as toujours pas relevé la tête et ses larmes continuent de couler, même si elle tente désespérément de faire stopper ses pleurs. Il la pousse encore, vers la pièce ouverte cette fois. Elle entre mais ne lève toujours les yeux. Visiblement, cela agace le marionnettiste.

-Regarde un peu ta chambre au moins.

Yukiko, se doutant qu'agacé un Ninja spécialiste dans les meurtres et les poissons, et connu pour son impatience n'est pas une bonne chose, va passer ses mains sur son visage, tout en tentant de se calmer. Elle sèche ses joues avec hargne, en colère contre elle-même. Face à ses ninjas si doués, si puissants, elle incapable de se servir d'un Dojutsu qu'elle est censé posséder et nouvelle-venue dans ce monde...Elle est pitoyable. Elle lève la tête pourtant, une fois certaine que ses yeux sont secs. Elle se doute qu'ils sont rouge tout comme son nez et qu'elle doit ressembler à une vieille serpillière mais elle ne veut pas énerver Sasori. Elle regarde donc la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouve. Il y a un lit deux places, au centre de la pièce contre le mur, avec une literie (drap, couette...etc) noire et deux oreillers blancs. Une commode, à trois tiroirs noire elle aussi, un bureau en bois blanc comme pour faire un effet contraste, une chaise devant, et dans un coin de la pièce, un canapé d'angle avec une table basse. Il y a également une porte qui doit sans doute mener à la salle de bains. Yukiko qui s'attendait à une sorte de cellule avec juste un vieux lit fut agréablement surprise. Sasori sembla satisfait et s'avança dans la chambre, jusqu'à la commode dont il ouvrit le premier tiroir. Il en sortit une cape d'Akatsuki et la lui tendit. Elle la prit sans la mettre. Il ne prononça pas mot et sortit de la chambre. Yukiko alla s'asseoir sur le bord de son nouveau lit. En dévisageant la chambre, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus aucun objets personnels...Elle faillit se remettre à pleurer mais se calma en se rappelant qu'elle allait certainement devenir une ninja, bon c'était pas sûr mais tout de même. Sasori revient soudainement, et s'approcha d'elle. Il lui tendit une pile de vêtements bien pliés, ainsi qu'une espèce de petite valise. Elle attrapa le tout, et le posa sur le lit. Elle ouvrit la valise pour y découvrir un nécessaire de toilettes ainsi qu'un bandeau avec le symbole de...Suna ? Elle leva les yeux vers le rouquin et demanda, la voix légèrement hésitante :

-Suna ? Pourquoi ? Je ne viens pas de Suna...

Sasori, qui portait son bandeau de Suna au bras (Nda : On n'as jamais vu le bandeau ninja de Sasori mais il vient quand même d'un village, Suna, alors j'ai choisi de le mettre sur son bras^^), secoua doucement la tête, et attrapa le bandeau qui reposait dans la valise. Il le passa autour du cou de Yukiko (Nda : A la même manière qu'Hinata quand elle est Gennin) et dit :

-Le clan Yoshigane viens de Suna, alors d'une certaine manière toi aussi...J'ai barré le symbole. Je te laisse, bonne nuit.

Elle n'as pas le temps de répondre qu'il est déjà parti. Elle fixe la porte close sans comprendre et se demande un peu qu'est-ce qui a pris a Sasori. Dans le manga il a l'air beaucoup moins sympathique...Yukiko finit par laisser tomber et va prendre une douche dans la salle de bains, très jolie d'ailleurs. Elle en ressort, vêtue uniquement d'une serviette qui entoure tout son corps sauf ses bras et qui s'arrête au niveau de ses genoux. Elle va fouiller dans les vêtements que lui a apporté Sasori pour y trouver un bas de survêtement noir et un débardeur rouge qui tranchaient sur sa peau blanche. Le tout enfilé donc, elle se glissa dans le lit et fixa le plafond en se demandant : De quoi allait être fait demain ?

**Les Coulisses de l'auteur et des personnages**

**Naruto** : Mais c'est vrai de vrai, Miki-chan ? J'apparaîtrais que en tant que cadavre dans cette fiction ?

**Miki** : Je sais pas ~

**Itachi** : Ce n'est pas beau de mentir, Miki-san. On ne devez pas parler du Shinkuugan dans ce chapitre ?

**Miki** : Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Et puis il faut bien un entre deux ! Le Shinkuugan...Vous découvrirez bientôt ce que c'est. Bon peut-être pas dans le prochain chapitre...Allez Ciao ! Merci d'avoir lu et review please ^^ !


	4. Chapitre 4 : Nouvelle Vie

**Auteur:** Miki-fiction, moi !

**Rating:** T

**Couples:** Aucuns pour l'instant (bah voui c'est que le premier chapitre ^^)

**Disclamer:** Malheureusement, j'ai beau avoir tenter de les kidnapper plusieurs les personnages de Naruto ne sont toujours pas à moi, un jour peut-être ? Mais Yukiko Yoshigana est ma propriété exclusive, de même que ses parents, sa soeur, sa vieille voisine et son meilleur ami, Shujin.

**Note** **: **Alors, oui ma fic est un OOC ! Désolée pour ceux qui n'apprécient pas ce genre de fiction ^^ Je cherche un/une correctrice/correcteur !

**Zozoronoa-kun** : Ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre-ci les révélations sur le Shinkuugan, désolée ! Dans le prochain, avec le combat contre Deidara !

**Rosla** : Le passé du clan Yoshigane ? Pas pour tout de suite ! Quoique...Dans deux chapitres, à peu près !

**Umi** **Uchiwa** : Coucou ! Tu veux savoir ? Hm...Un indice ? C'est une pupille ! xD, non plus sérieusement, je ne peux pas donner d'indice ^^

**Dark-Alex-Démon** : Je vais répondre à tes trois review ici-même, mh ^^ ! Merci, j'ai toujours peur de mal écrire, donc ça me rassure ^^ ! Qu'est-ce que le Shinlkuugan ?! Surprise ! ^^ Les membres ne sont pas tous si gentils, comme on pourra le voir dans ce chapitre mais encore plus dans le prochain...Contente que ça te plaise !

**Mimee95** : ^_^Voilà donc la suite, et contente que ça te plaise ! Merci pour ta review !

**Lajulie** : Comme dit plus haut, pour le Shinkuugan, tu ne sera pas tout de suite. Un Yuki/OC ? Normalement non, mais je prévois d'utiliser d'autre OC que Yuki. Fin, tu verras bien =)

**Un gros merci à tous, parce que c'est la première fois que j'ai autant de Review ! Merci, merci !**

Le lendemain, ce ne fut pas un réveil très doux pour la jeune Yukiko. Elle fut tirée du sommeil par un grand cri :

-PUTAIN !

La voix, fort agréable (ô douce ironie), fut immédiatement reconnue par la jeune fille pourtant récemment sortie du sommeil. En même temps, vulgaire comme ça, avec une voix qui porte autant il n'y avait qu'une seule personne : Hidan. Yukiko se redressa dans son lit et se frotta les yeux, en se demandant un instant dans quelle maison de fous elle était arrivée...Puis elle soupira et se dit, qu'elle avait atterrit à l'Akatsuki, qui en somme était une maison de fous. De fous meurtriers en plus. Elle se contenta de rester assise dans son lit, en se demandant qu'est-ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire dans ce monde. Pain avait dit qu'elle s'entraînerai avec Deidara et Sasori une fois remise de ces émotions, mais pas avant le lendemain. Yukiko ayant dormi toute la fin d'après-midi et la nuit, elle comprit qu'aujourd'hui elle allait devoir s'entraîner. Elle se re-coucha, et se dit que si ils souhaitaient vraiment qu'elle s'entraîne à elle ne savait quoi, ils n'auraient qu'à la réveiller.

Quand la jeune fille ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, ce fut pour découvrir une blondasse penchée au dessus d'elle. Elle retient de justesse un cri, et reconnut Deidara. Un Deidara qui depuis son arrivée ne lui avait pas adressé la parole et qui actuellement lui lançait un regard noir.

-Lève-toi. Et dépêche-toi d'aller en salle d'entraînement.

Et il sorti de la chambre, sans perdre de temps. Sans même dire à tout à l'heure, ou lui indiquer comment elle devrait se vêtir. D'ailleurs, elle ne sait même pas où est la salle d'entraînement... La jeune Yukiko quitte donc son lit, avec une impression de confusion bien présente. La brunette alla prendre une douche, et en ressortit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, portant simplement une grande serviette noire enroulée autour de son corps fin. La dite-serviette se souleva légèrement quand la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, dans un grand courant d'air. Pour laisser entrer Kisame, sous le regard effaré de Yukiko plus rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre.

-Hahaha ! La gamine est toute rouge !

La "gamine" eut un sourire effrayant, avant de décider de la jouer au culot. Elle écarta les bras et la serviette tomba. Et même si elle était encore plus rouge qu'avant, au moins elle n'était plus la seule à l'être.

-Ba...Ba...Ba...

Kisame était comme coincé pour le plus grand plaisir de Yukiko, qui récupéra sa serviette et qui poussa avec beaucoup de difficulté l'homme-requin dehors. Elle referma la porte derrière lui et se promit de ne plus jamais laisser tomber sa serviette devant qui que ce soit. Surtout qu'elle se doutait bien que le squale allait chercher à se venger. Elle soupira, en s'appuyant contre la porte, et de nouveau l'envie de pleurer lui vient. Pourtant, il y a cinq minutes, elle se sentait à peu près bien... Mais elle voyait bien un truc...C'est que son rêve était en train de se transformer en cauchemar ! Deidaira n'avait pas l'air de l'apprécier et Kisame ne cessait de se foutre d'elle ! Hidan l'adorait juste parce qu'elle avait le malheur de prononcer "Par Jashin tout puissant" ! Et Sasori...était le seul à lui avoir montré un tant soit peu de sympathie...Alors que dans son monde, son vrai, celui dans lequel elle ne retournerait sans doute jamais, elle était appréciée de tout ses proches. Sa mère, son père, sa grande-soeur, son meilleur ami...Qui allait d'ailleurs beaucoup lui manquer. Elle inspira un grand coup pour se donner du courage, et se redressa. C'est à ce moment-là, qu'on toqua à sa porte. Elle vérifia que sa serviette tenait bien et entrouvrit la porte, en prenant garde à ce qu'elle reste légèrement caché. Elle reconnût aisément la tignasse rouge de Sasori et un sourire hésitant se demandant ce qu'on lui voulait encore. Mais le rouquin se contenta d'interroger :

-Tu es prête ?

-Pas tout à fait...Que faut-il que je mette comme vêtements ?

Il eut comme un instant d'hésitation, puis indiqua ;

-Quelque chose de pratique, qui te permette de te battre. Je t'attends ici, pour t'emmener à la salle d'entraînement.

-D'accord, je me dépêche.

Elle ferma la porte, et se retourna vers la commode ou la veille elle s'était contenté de poser le tas de vêtements qu'il lui avait donné. Elle choisit un mini-short noir, avec par dessus une tunique pas trop longe, noire et verte. Le bandeau de Suna que lui avait fourni Sasori la veille, fut passé autour de sa taille et elle mit des guêtres noirs à ses bras tandis qu'elle enfilait une paire de sandales ninjas noires et montantes (comme celles de Sakura). Elle attacha ses longs cheveux bruns en une queue haute, et laissa quelques mèches encadraient son visage. Elle remarqua alors une pochette à kunais dans la petite valise de la toilette et la sangla autour de sa cuisse droite, de manière à y avoir accès facilement. Fin prête, elle ouvrit la porte et sortit de sa chambre. Yukiko sourit gentiment à Sasori, bien qu'elle avait encore du mal à savoir comme se comporter.

-Viens.

Et le rouquin se mit en marche, elle suivit en se disant qu'il fallait qu'elle s'arrange pour que tout le monde ici, l'apprécie...Après tout, elle connaissait tout d'eux. Avec Deidara, il lui suffirait d'adorer son art, avec Kisame, il lui faudra lui proposer des petites bagarres, rire, et le laissait se moquer d'elle, avec Hidan, elle n'aurait qu'à adorer Jashin, avec Kakuzu il lui suffirait d'être obsédée par l'argent, avec Zetsu elle n'aurait qu'à aimer la viande humaine, avec Tobi, elle n'aurait qu'à jouer à la maman avec lui, avec Pain, il lui suffira de l'idolâtrait, et avec Konan, il lui suffirait de ne jamais faire de mal à Pain, et d'être gentille et serviable C'était décidé, elle allait "conquérir" l'Akatsuki. Sasori, s'arrêta et elle fit de même. Il ouvrit une porte, entra et elle le suivit. Elle atterrit dans une sorte d'arène géante, avec des gradins, et un mur couvert d'armes en tout genre. L'arène était immense et avait plusieurs "paysages". Elle déglutit, en ce disant qu'avant de "conquérir' l'Akatsuki, elle devrait survivre à ce soi-disant entraînement.

-Va donc choisir ton arme, pour commencer tu va affronter Deidara.

Effectivement, elle remarqua le blond, au milieu de l'arène...Elle retient de justesse un soupir et s'approcha du mur, comme une condamné à la pendaison.

**Les Coulisses de l'auteur et des Personnages**

**Kisame** : Ba...Ba...Ba

**Deidara** : Pourquoi je suis méchant ? Je suis sûr que si je faisais ce que je veux, Yukiko m'adorerait !

**Miki** : Hihi ! Kisame est encore sous le choc XD Tu es méchant, parce que je le veux. Alors, Review please ^^ ! Allez, Ciao !


	5. Chapitre 5: Le Jundogan

**Auteur:** Miki-fiction, moi !

**Rating:** T

**Couples:** Aucuns pour l'instant (bah voui c'est que le premier chapitre ^^)

**Disclamer:** Malheureusement, j'ai beau avoir tenter de les kidnapper plusieurs les personnages de Naruto ne sont toujours pas à moi, un jour peut-être ? Mais Yukiko Yoshigana est ma propriété exclusive, de même que ses parents, sa soeur, sa vieille voisine et son meilleur ami, Shujin.

**Note** **: **Alors, oui ma fic est un OOC ! Désolée pour ceux qui n'apprécient pas ce genre de fiction ^^ Je cherche un/une correctrice/correcteur !

**Lauwwene** : Merci mais n'en sois pas si sûre =) Qui sait...Actuellement, je crois qu'on peut dire qu'elle pourrait être avec Sasori ou Hidan mais ça reste à voir !

**lajulie** : =)

**Umi Uchiwa** : Coucou, merci ^^ ! Ce passage (quand elle fait tomber sa serviette) est un de mes préférés, même si j'ai bien failli ne pas le mettre. Bref, désolée mais à part ça tu ne sauras rien de plus sur le Shinkuugan, cependant on en a apprends un peu plus sur les capacités de Yukiko durant ce chapitre.

Elle retient de justesse un soupir et s'approcha du mur, comme une condamné à la pendaison. Elle examina les armes, en se disant qu'il voudrait mieux choisir une arme qu'elle savait manier. Un Katana ! Elle en prit un, assez long, fin, noir et vert. Elle le maniait que d'une seule main, et même si elle n'était pas aussi douée avec son Katana que Kisame avec Samehada, elle se débrouillait très bien. Elle soupira cette fois-ci sans se retenir, et se dirigea avec une boule au ventre vers Deidara. A part se défendre et attaquer avec son Katana, elle ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose. Quoique, puisqu'elle connaissait la série sur le bout des doigts, elle devrait être capable de quelques techniques de base...Quoique non, puisqu'elle ne savait pas malaxer son chakra. Ah c'est nul !

-On commence !

Elle fut brutalement sortit de ses pensées par la phrase du blond, qui ne perdit pas de temps et lança une multitude de petites bestioles en argiles. Yukiko qui ne souhaitait pas spécialement, se faire exploser, se mit à courir, alors que Deidara criait :

-KATSU !

L'argile explosa, la propulsant en avant. Elle remarqua au passage que le bout de ses cheveux noirs avait roussis et remercia le ciel que ce ne soit pas ses fesses qui soient roussies. Elle prit un virage, revient sur le blond, en sautant et frappa. Il esquiva et en profita pour lui lancer une nouvelle fournée d'argile. Elle réussit à presque toutes les esquiver, mais faillit bien se blesser quand il les fit exploser. Elle cessa tout mouvement et prit le temps de réfléchir. Il attaquait aussi à distance que de près, alors qu'elle...Ah si ! Elle se mit à courir vers lui, de nouveau et soudain prit un brusque virage en voyant des bestioles en argiles lui fonçant dessus. Et là, elle lança trois kunais. Un qui se planta contre le pied du blond. L'autre dans un mur et le dernier dans ses fringues, le plaquant contre le mur le plus proche. Elle se dépêcha de le rejoindre...Pour voir le clone disparaître. Elle faillit se mettre à hurler de frustation. Mais en sentant un kunai se plantait dans son épaule, elle hurla bel et bien de douleur. Elle se retourna avec toutes les peines du monde, pour voir de l'argile volant dans sa direction. Elle entendit Deidara commençait à crier "Katsu". Elle fixa l'argile et se dit que là, elle allait mourir. Mais il se passa quelque chose en elle, et elle sut quoi faire. Elle fit quelques signes, qu'elle semblait connaître par coeur avec une rapidité étonnante et cria :

-JUNDO-LES AILES DE L'INNOCENCE !

Dans son dos se formèrent des ailes vertes-bleues, et elle se propulsa dans les airs instinctivement, évitant ainsi l'argile. Yukiko se figea, et arrêta brusquement de battre de ses ailes. Elle tomba, et quelqu'un cria :

-Utilise-tes ailes ! VITE !

Malgré le sol qui se rapprochait de plus en plus d'elle, elle réussit à rester calme, malgré le fait qu'elle venait de faire apparaître des AILES!, et se remit à battre de ses ailes si spectaculaires. Elle se laissa alors retomber doucement vers le sol. A peine ses pieds touchèrent le sol, qu'elle s'effrondra. Elle examina tant bien que mal ses ailes. Elles semblaient faites de plumes, qui avaient l'air très douces...Deidara s'approcha d'elle et cria :

-On esquive pas mon Art ! Tu vas voir, mh !

Elle tenta de se relever mais ses jambes ne la portait plus. Avant qu'il ne lance son argile, elle réussit à voler de nouveau, même si elle ne planait pas très haut. Elle se sentait tremblotante, et n'avait qu'une envie : Que cet entraînement s'arrête.

-Deidara ! Ca suffit, elle a développé un de ses yeux.

C'était une voix froide, que Yukiko connaissait. Toujours dans les airs, elle se tourna vers l'entrée de l'arène et découvrit l'ensemble de l'Akatsuki réunit là. Elle vola jusqu'à eux, appréciant un peu la sensation d'être comme un oiseau, et se posa devant leurs nez. Ses ailes disparurent alors, sans qu'elle est demandé quoi que ce soit.

-J'ai réussi à avoir le Shinkuuga n alors ?

On sentait une once d'espoir dans sa voix. Mais cet espoir fut écrasé par Pain.

-Non. Tu a développé le second Dojutsu du clan Yoshigana. Le Jundogan. Il permet d'utiliser des Techniques de Suiton et d'Irou, le Jundo. Notamment sans être obliger d'utiliser des signes ninjas.

L'Irou es l'art du Ninjutsu Médical. Le Suiton, celui de l'eau. Elle faillit dire quelque chose, mais ses jambes la lachèrent de nouveau et elle tomba devant le chef d'Akatsuki. Qui fit un signe. Et à moitié consciente, elle se fit porter par Hidan, jusqu'à sa chambre et fut déposée dans son lit. Elle s'endormit aussitôt, sa tête posée sur l'oreiller.

Elle ne se réveilla que deux heures plus tard, totalement en forme. Elle sortit de son lit et s'amusa de voir, endormi sur le canapé d'angle, Hidan qui semblait avoir été chargée de la surveiller. Elle se rappella soudainement cette histoire de Jundogan. Génial, un mystère de plus...Mais celui-ci, elle savait un peu ce que c'était. Puisque Pain le lui avait expliqué. Ansi ce Dojutsu permettait d'utiliser le Jundo qui est la fusion du Suiton et de l'Irou. Elle murmura :

-Jundo-Les ailes de l'innocence.

Il ne se passa rien, et elle songea qu'il faudrait peut-être mieux qu'elle active d'abord son Jundogan. Elle se concentra sur ses yeux mais ne réussit à ne rien faire. Elle tenta de nouveau d'activer les ailes de l'innocence mais rien ne se passa. Ensuite, elle essaya uniquement avec l'oeil droit mais il ne se passa rien. Pour finir, elle tenta d'utiliser l'oeil gauche et murmura :

-Jundo-Les ailes de l'innocence.

Elle tourna la tête et vit avec ravissement les douces ailes bleues-vertes. Elle se rendit dans sa salle de bains, en marchant, et en prenant garde à ne pas abîmer ses plumes. Dans le miroir, elle fixa son reflet. Si son oeil droit était toujours vert, l'autre était blanc, tout blanc, sans pupilles. Elle se demanda alors à quoi ressemblait le Shinkuugan...Bah ! Elle retourna dans sa chambre et alla réveiller Hidan. Il ouvrit les yeux.

-Oï petit oiseau. Suis-moi...

Il avait pas l'air trop révéillée et quand il se prit le bureau contre la jambe, on entendit un "PUTAIN DE BUREAU !". Elle le suivit, en volant. Elle adorait ses ailes, elle adorait voler. Bref, c'était génial. Ils allèrent dans la salle à manger. Tous étaient assis, en train d'avaler un repas. Visiblement celui de midi. A leur arrivée, toutes les conversations cessèrent. Peut-être à cause de ses ailes ?

A leur arrivée, toutes les conversations cessèrent. Peut-être à cause de ses ailes ? Yukiko qui adorait ses ailes, faillit se vexer mais heureusement une voix lança :

-Jolies ailes.


	6. Chapitre 6 : La Voix

**Auteur:** Miki-fiction, moi !

**Rating:** T

**Couples:** Aucuns pour l'instant (bah voui c'est que le premier chapitre ^^)

**Disclamer:** Malheureusement, j'ai beau avoir tenter de les kidnapper plusieurs les personnages de Naruto ne sont toujours pas à moi, un jour peut-être ? Mais Yukiko Yoshigana est ma propriété exclusive, de même que ses parents, sa soeur, sa vieille voisine et son meilleur ami, Shujin.

**Note** **: **Alors, oui ma fic est un OOC ! Désolée pour ceux qui n'apprécient pas ce genre de fiction ^^ Je cherche un/une correctrice/correcteur !

**MentaliusWendyMarvell**: Merci ! (Je me permets de répondre à toutes tes review ici ,même ^^) ! Mode fan-girl Hidan on ! xD On retrouvera Hidan dans le prochain chapitre, c'est promis ^^ ! Ah làlà, le Dojutsu de Yukiko est un véritable secret défense ! Merci pour la review =)

**Dark-Alex-Demon1**: Tu verras si il est méchant, c'est parce qu'il a une bonne raison ^^ Désolée, mais les ailes de mademoiselle Yukiko sont sa propriété exclusive x) Un jour j'essayerais de les dessiner...Rien que pour montrer à quoi elles ressemblent !

**Lajulie** : Fefefectivement les ailes sont ma fierté ! =)

**Umi Uchiwa** : Alors je crains que ce ne soit pas Sasori qui complimente Yukiko...Mais bon ça reste à voir :p Je n'ai pas créer grand-chose tu sais ! Juste le clan Yoshigana (ou Yoshigane, je ne sais plus...) et Yukiko. Le reste est au créateur de Naruto ! La suite, pour une fois je vous l'a met rapidement !

_A leur arrivée, toutes les conversations cessèrent. Peut-être à cause de ses ailes ? Yukiko qui adorait ses ailes, faillit se vexer mais heureusement une voix lança :_

_-Jolies ailes._

Ce n'était nul autre qu'Itachi. Tout le monde autour de lui semblait fort surpris d'un coup. Pourtant le comportement de l'Uchiwa semblait à peu près normal. Sa voix avait été froide et son visage était toujours aussi sévère. Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'il ai parlé ? Une seule personne, bon deux, bon trois, ne semblaient pas sous le choc. Kisame, Sasori et Pain. Konan sourit allègrement et se leva de la table. Elle poussa doucement Yukiko vers une chaise, Hidan s'assit à côté d'elle et Konan retourna à sa place. La fille aux ailes bleues-vertes eut un peu de mal pour ranger ses ailes de manières à ce qu'elles ne s'abîment pas mais elle finit par y parvenir. Étrangement, elle arrivait à les maintenir bien plus longtemps que lors de l'entraînement. Elle cessa de se poser des questions et se servit comme tous les autres. Ils mangèrent dans un silence presque religieux, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Konan résonne :

-Dis Yukiko, combien de temps peux-tu garder tes ailes actives ?

La brunette prit le temps de réfléchir à la question, et joua avec la nourriture dans son assiette. La durée lui semblait actuellement illimité.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment...J'ai l'impression de pouvoir les garder très longtemps.

Elle retourna alors à son assiette. Elle n'avait pas très faim. De toute manière, avec toutes les questions qu'elle se posait, et avec la boule de nœuds qu'était devenu son estomac, elle comprenait tout à fait son incapacité à manger. En plus elle ressentait une drôle de sensation dans l'épaule. Elle se souvient brusquement du kunai qui y avait été planté. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil, pour voir son épaule, presque normale, avec juste une légère rougeur. Soit quelqu'un était un guérisseur dans l'Akatsuki, soit la blessure n'était pas si grave qu'elle n'avait cru. Pain capta le regard sur sa blessure, et lui expliqua de sa voix terne :

-Le Jundogan t'aide à guérir très vite. Mais une fois le Shinkuugan activé tu perdras cette faculté.

Yukiko hocha de la tête doucement, puis se leva de table. Elle quitta la pièce, sans un mot pour les ninjas et retourna dans sa chambre, en voletant. Elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé d'angle et ses ailes disparurent à peine ses fesses posées sur la banquette. Conquérir l'Akatsuki. Oui bien sûr. Mais il fallait qu'elle fasse des efforts pas qu'elle s'enferme dans sa chambre.

Elle attendit qu'il soit une heure de l'après-midi, pour être sûre que tout le monde avait fini de manger, et sortit de nouveau de sa chambre. Elle tomba alors nez à nez avec...Itachi qui lui dit :

-Entraînement. Avec moi.

Et sans un mot de plus, il se mit en marche, elle le suivit et demanda en hésitant beaucoup :

-Mais euh, pourquoi ? J'ai déjà activé mon Jundogan...

L'Uchiwa secoua la tête, doucement et lui répondit, avec une pointe de lassitude :

-A la base, c'est le Shinkuugan que tu devais obtenir.

Le silence ce fit alors, brisé seulement par les voix lointaines des autres membres d'Akatsuki. On entendait surtout, la grosse voix d'Hidan et celle de Deidara qui se plaignait de Sasori. Hidan, lui jurait juste à tort et à travers pour une raison sans doute quelconque. Yukiko, et Itachi, se rendirent devant la salle d'entraînement. Commença alors, de nombreux combats sans aucunes armes, avec juste les ailes que Yukiko avait matérialisé et le Mangekyou Sharingan d'Itachi. Elle faillit à plusieurs reprises, se prendre Amaterasu, les flammes éternelles mais réussit à les éviter.

A seize heures, elle n'avait toujours pas réussit à activer son Shinkuugan et étais au bord de l'évanouissement. Heureusement pour elle, Kisame débarqua soudainement et lança :

-Hé ! Itachi, on part en mission. Laisse cette môme et viens.

L'Uchiwa hocha de nouveau de la tête, et laissa Yukiko dans la salle d'entraînement tandis qu'il en sortait avec Kisame. Yukiko restait seule, se laissa tomber sur le sol de l'arène de combat, tandis que ses ailes disparaissaient. Une voix la fit sursauter :

-Alors la gamine, on s'est fait abandonner ?

La jeune fille se releva et regarda tout autour d'elle, tentant de trouver la personne à l'origine de cette voix mais elle ne voyait absolument personne. Ses jambes étaient douloureuses à cause de son entraînement et elle savait qu'elle n'avait actuellement aucunes chances de gagner un combat. La voix revient :

-Tu vois bien que tu n'as pas ta place, ici ! Tout le monde se moque de toi.

Elle posa ses deux mains sur ses oreilles, pour faire taire cette voix mais elle sentit deux mains se posaient sur ses poignets. D'un geste brusque les mains retirèrent les siennes de ses oreilles. Et quand elle se retourna, il n'y avait rien d'autre que le vide.

-Tu as peur. Ils ne t'aiment pas. Ils ne veulent que t'utiliser. Tu vas te laisse faire, bien sûr. Pourquoi te battrais-tu ? Tu es si faible !

Yukiko hurla de toutes ses forces et sortit de la salle d'entraînement à toute vitesse. Mais la voix la poursuivit :

-Fuis, fuis ! Je te retrouverais où que tu sois !

Un éclat de rire funèbre, fit trembler le corps tout entier de la jeune fille. Elle hurla de nouveau, appelant à l'aide. Mais personne, personne ne venait à son secours. Elle cria :

-Jundo- Ailes de l'innocence !

Son Jundogan s'était activé automatiquement, et presque aussitôt les ailes bleues-vertes se formèrent dans son dos. Elle se mit à voler plus vite que le son, espérant ainsi fuir la voix.

-Un oiseau...J'adore leur arracher les ailes !

La voix était encore plus forte que précédemment et elle sentit soudainement deux mains se posant sur ses épaules. Elle cria de nouveau, un cri déchirant et puissant.

**Les Coulisses de l'auteur et des Personnages **

**Miki** : Voilà un nouveau chapitre !

**Hidan** : Et on apprends toujours rien sur ce p'tain de Shinkuugan !

**Itachi** : Je parie que c'est Deidara qui fait la méchante voix.

**Sasori** : Je n'apparais pas dans ce chapitre.

**Miki** : Alors oui, on apprends toujours rien sur le Shinkuugan, je ne sais pas qui fait la méchante voix, et oui Sasori tu n'apparais pas dans ce chapitre. Allez Ciao, Review pleaseeee ^_^ !


	7. Chapitre 7 : Akasura

**Auteur:** Miki-fiction, moi !

**Rating:** T

**Couples:** Aucuns pour l'instant (bah voui c'est que le premier chapitre ^^)

**Disclamer:** Malheureusement, j'ai beau avoir tenter de les kidnapper plusieurs les personnages de Naruto ne sont toujours pas à moi, un jour peut-être ? Mais Yukiko Yoshigana est ma propriété exclusive, de même que ses parents, sa soeur, sa vieille voisine et son meilleur ami, Shujin.

**Note** **: **Alors, oui ma fic est un OOC ! Désolée pour ceux qui n'apprécient pas ce genre de fiction ^^ Je cherche un/une correctrice/correcteur !

**MentaliusWendyMarvell**: Secret Story ? Genre "C'est tout pour le moment" ?! XDDD

**Dark-Alex-Demon1**: mystère ! Fefefectivement ! Enfin, le mystère va être résolu dans ce chapitre, pas de suspens pour une fois !

**Lajulie** : *Protège Itachi* Non pas luiiiii ! Il est gentil !

**Haru (Umi ?) Uchiwa** : Je te demanderais de ne pas tuer Deida-chan, il m'est encore utile ! =) Ero-Saso ? Humm...

Hidan était en train de se disputer avec Kakuzu, comme souvent, dans une sorte de conflit à plusieurs sujets. On y retrouvait notamment l'argent, la religion et aussi les meurtres.

-Mais p'tain ! Tu m'emmerde Kakuzu !

Avant que Kakuzu puisse lui répondre, une voix se fit entendre :

-Hidan. Va chercher Yukiko. Je dois lui parler de ses Dojutsus.

Le Jashiniste soupira, et marmonna un « Fais chier. » avant de se mettre en quête de la jeune fille. Il passa d'abord par sa chambre, puis par la cuisine et la salle à manger. Il laissa échapper une nouvelle flopée de jurons, et se décida à se rendre dans la salle d'entraînement. Il entra dans l'arène pour y découvrir, la jeune fille inanimée. Elle commença soudain à hurler, à appeler de l'aide. Cela rameuta obligatoirement les autres de l'Akatsuki, Hidan les envoya balader en lançant un :

-Dégagez putain ! Je m'en occupe, faites pas chier les gars !

Les nunkenins, haussèrent les épaules et s'en allèrent. Sasori et Konan tentèrent de rester mais Hidan les poussa dehors. Il referma la porte sur eux et retourna à la jeune fille qui hurlait toujours. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, en tentant de l'apaiser. Elle devait sans doute faire un cauchemar. Suite à son contact, il ne fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux, des yeux effrayés, et cherchant le danger. Elle haleta, puis réussit à retrouver une respiration normale. Hidan, sympathique avec cette deuxième adepte de Jashin, murmura :

-Hé, Yu' ça va ? T'as fait un cauchemar ? Ou ce connard d'Itachi t'a emprisonné dans un Genjutsu avant de s'enfuir en mission ?

Yukiko sembla réfléchir, comme si elle avait du mal à refaire surface. Alors, elle marmonna :

-Cauchemar...

Elle se frotta les yeux, et se redressa doucement, en écartant sans vraiment le vouloir les mains d'Hidan de ses épaules. Elle serra ses bras contre elle, ayant besoin de réconfort. Dans cette planque plein de « méchants » ninjas, ou du moins de ninjas pas très sympathiques, personne ou presque ne pouvait lui offrir ne serait-ce qu'un câlin. Elle se sentit au bord des larmes en songeant que avant, dans son monde sa petite-sœur ne cessait de lui réclamer des étreintes. Elle se leva tel, un zombie, adressa un vague salut et merci au Jashiniste et quitta la salle d'entraînement. Yukiko se frotta la tête, tout en jetant des regards anxieux au moindre coin sombre. La Voix. Elle n'était pas dehors, mais dans sa tête, dans son corps. Et cette Voix pouvait lui faire mal, très mal. Elle le sentait du plus profond de son être. Elle frissonna, et resserra encore un peu ses bras autour d'elle-même. Et faillit hurler en voyant une espèce de silhouette argentée se matérialiser. Elle prit forme. Celle d'un homme, à la peau grise et aux cheveux verts sombres, mi-longs, avec des yeux noirs et sans fonds. Cet homme était accompagnée de deux fillettes. Deux fillettes pas tout à fait humaines...Des « hybrides ». Yukiko aimait suffisamment les Nekos pour en reconnaître quand elle en voyait. Des jumelles ! Yukiko ne perdit pas de temps avec ces gamines et murmura :

-C'est vous, la Voix ?

L'homme eut un sourire fin, et posa une main sur la tête d'une des deux mômes. Il lui répondit :

-Pas du tout. « La Voix » c'est mon épouse. Elle est malfaisante à présent, prends garde à elle. Je suis Akasura, le dieu de la lumière. Mon épouse tient absolument à te rendre folle.

A son ton, on avait l'impression qu'il y avait une suite à sa phrase mais qu'il ne sentait pas de la dire, Yukiko rassurée que cet homme ne soit pas la voix demanda :

-Pourquoi ?

Il soupira, et se lança dans une explication :

-Le clan Yoshigana est source de conflits entre moi et mon épouse. A cause des deux Dojutsus de votre famille. Le Jundogan est un cadeau de ma part, offert pour remercier le premier chef de votre clan qui me priait et qui était un homme juste. Mon épouse le corrompu malheureusement et lui donna le Shinkuugan. Le clan s'est entre-tué. Ceux qui possédaient le Jundogan et ceux possédant le Shinkuugan moururent presque tous. Ta mère, l'une des seules survivantes te fit envoyer dans le monde des Terriens...Avec pour gardien, une ninja possédant le Jundogan. Il s'est arrangé pour te renvoyer ici, à ta « majorité de ce monde-ci ». Tu as développé ma pupille et pas celle de ma femme en premier. Elle t'en veut énormément. Pour te protéger, pour empêcher ton clan de disparaître de ce monde, je t'apporte des protectrices. Les jumelles, représentent l'espoir et l'amour. Prends soin d'elles et elles te seront fidèles.

Et sur ces dernières phrases, il disparut, abandonnant là, les deux fillettes et une Yukiko sur le choc. Elle avait du mal à discerner le vrai du faux. Là, elle réalisait son souhait et son rêve. Mais si tout ce qu'avait dit le dieu était vrai ? Qu'elle n'avait été déposé sur Terre que pour survivre ? Qu'elle était une ninja dans l'âme ? Mais non ! Voyons, c'est n'importe quoi. Yukiko soupira de dépit en constatant que sa vie devenait de plus en plus compliquée. Elle détailla enfin les deux gamines qui étaient censées être ses protectrices. Elle détailla d'abord, la première. C'est une fillette d'environ neuf ans, avec des cheveux blonds courts, avec deux plus longues sur le devant. Les pointes de ses cheveux étaient noires. Ses yeux étaient bleus foncés. Elle portait un kimono court et bleu sur une paire de collants noirs et avec des bottines de la même couleur. Elle avait une mine malicieuse, avec une tête de fonceuse. A côté d'elle, la seconde semblait plus effacée et timide. Bien que semblable à l'autre par les cheveux et le corps, elle se différenciait de sa sœur par ses yeux verts et son kimono non pas bleu mais vert, lui aussi court sur un pantacourt. En fait, seules les couleurs du kimono et des yeux changeaient.

-Je suis Seiryôku (celle aux yeux bleus) et voici ma sœur Tairyôku (l'autre).

Yukiko hocha de la tête et chacune des fillettes se pendit à une de ses mains. Elle songea à : Comment elle allait expliquer la présence de ses enfants à l'Akatsuki. La réponse lui vient d'elle-même : Elle allait raconter la vérité. Toute la vérité.

**Les Coulisses de l'auteur et des Personnages**

**Miki** : Bon allez encore un chapitre _*titube*_

**Itachi** _qui l'empêche de tomber_ : Miki-san, ça va ?

**Naruto** : Oui, elle a juste trop lu de Yaoi.

**Miki** : C'est paaas vraiiiii...

**Itachi** : Non, Naruto. Miki-san est malade. Fais la fin de chapitre, je m'occupe d'elle.

**Naruto** : Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit faire la fin ? Pff ! Bon merci de lire les chapitres, et laisser des review ciao !


	8. Chapitre 8 : Setsuna-Sei-Tai ?

**Auteur:** Miki-fiction, moi !

**Rating:** T

**Couples:** Aucuns pour l'instant (bah voui c'est que le premier chapitre ^^)

**Disclamer:** Malheureusement, j'ai beau avoir tenter de les kidnapper plusieurs les personnages de Naruto ne sont toujours pas à moi, un jour peut-être ? Mais Yukiko Yoshigana est ma propriété exclusive, de même que ses parents, sa soeur, sa vieille voisine et son meilleur ami, Shujin.

**Note** **: **Alors, oui ma fic est un OOC ! Désolée pour ceux qui n'apprécient pas ce genre de fiction ^^ Je cherche un/une correctrice/correcteur !

**Note2** : Désolée pour le retard ! J'essayerais d'être plus rapide avec le prochain chapitre !

**MentaliusWendyMarvell**: Je suis allée lire ta fiche "L'Akatsuki et les joies de meetic" et j'ai adoré =) Franchement c'est classe quoi. Mais il n'empêche que pour cette fiction, Hidan est propriété privée de Yukiko (et de moi à l'occasion XD) _* Remet Hidan dans les bras de Yu-chan*_ Bref, merci pour la review !

**Zozoronoa-kun**: Aurais-tu un problème avec les noms ? J'ai remarqué que tu les utilises presque jamais XD Désolée, la suite est extrêmement en retard et je crains d'avoir du mal à publier en ce moment (parce que j'ai pleins d'idées et pleins de débuts de fictions ou d'One-shot). Tu vas être content : Je me remets à Red Kitsune (enfin normalement...)Merci pour la review !

**Haru (Umi ?) Uchiwa** : Sasu-chan embête pas Haru-san ! Noooon pas Deida-chan. Faut pas toucher, j'ai dit. Je l'aimeuh, moi. Merci pour la review !

**Guest** : Oui, elles sont trop mignonnes ! Je mettrais peut-être une image d'elles dans mon profil =) Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas...Merci pour la review !

Elle allait raconter la vérité. Toute la vérité. Elle avança donc, avec les jumelles et se rendit dans la salle à manger, dans laquelle se trouvait seulement Konan. La femme aux cheveux bleus fixa les enfants et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Yukiko l'en empêcha :

-Konan-san ? Tu pourrais réunir l'Akatsuki s'il te plaît, j'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire...

Elle fit signe que « oui » de la tête et partit. Elle revient après une dizaine de minutes, suivie par presque tout l'Akatsuki. Bah woui, Itachi et Kisame sont toujours en missions. Tant mieux, car s'ils avaient été présents, les jumelles n'auraient pas pu s'asseoir, vu qu'il y avait juste assez de chaises pour tout le monde. Yukiko commença son récit. Elle raconta tout. La Voix, s'excusa au passage auprès de Hidan pour lui avoir menti, Akasura, l'histoire de son clan, la Déesse épouse d'Akasura et maléfique et parla en dernier des jumelles qui n'avaient pas prononcés mot de toute la discussion. Ensuite, elle se leva et quitta la table, en disant :

-Je vous laisse, je...suis épuisée.

Elle se dirigea donc vers sa chambre suivie par les jumelles, sans entendre les protestations de plusieurs des membres de l'organisation. Mais une main se posa sur son bras, et elle se fit attirer contre quelqu'un. Elle se retrouva vite prisonnière d'une étreinte. Et un murmure lui parvient :

-Tu fais chier, gamine. Quand tu veux un câlin dis-le merde ! Et quand tu as peur, quand tu as des problèmes dis-le aussi !

Elle leva la tête pour se perdre dans les yeux violets de Hidan. Elle lui sourit, et profita de l'étreinte encore quelques secondes, avant de s'écarter. Elle appréciait certes le câlin, mais venant d'Hidan, qui dans le manga n'était qu'un méchant masochiste, cela semblait légèrement étrange. Elle murmura, avec une touche d'humour :

-Promis, Papa !

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un grand sourire, bien qu'un poil sadique. Il s'éloigna et Yukiko se hâta de rejoindre sa chambre. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé, lançant :

-Faites comme chez vous les filles !

Les deux fillettes hochèrent de la tête, et s'assirent par terre. Ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre et de révolter Yukiko. Elle se leva de la banquette, même si elle n'avait qu'une envie : dormir. Elle a demandé

-Hé Tai, Sei, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous allez pas vous asseoir pas terre, tout de même ! Venez donc sur le canapé, ou sur le lit.  
Elle capta une intense surprise chez les deux gamines. Mais pas que. Dans l'expression de Tai, Yukiko rencontra un bouleversement pur et simple, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'étonner. Sei parla alors :  
-Comment nous as-tu appelées ?  
Yukiko rougit d'un coup. Elle avait adopté les surnoms automatiquement sans réfléchir...Et si par cela, elle avait offensé les jumelles ? Elle murmura, en bredouillant quelques peu...  
-Euh...J-je vous ai appelés Sei et Tai...Vos prénoms sont longs...Je les aime bien mais je-je trouvais ça mieux de vous donner des surnoms...  
Et à la stupeur de Yukiko, Tai fondit en larmes. Sei de son côté, lui jetait un regard méfiant. Yukiko voulut s'approcher pour tenter de consoler la petite aux yeux verts, mais se fit stoppé la route par sa soeur. Mais Yuki' la repoussa doucement de son chemin et prit la petite en pleurs dans ses bras. Elle s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur, une main dans son dos et l'autre au niveau de sa tête, juste en dessous de ses oreilles de chat, qui sont de la même couleur que ses cheveux, blondes. Elle serre l'enfant contre elle, tandis que la petite neko elle, se calme doucement. Elle continue de pleurer mais plus doucement. Elle murmure :  
-Sei...Elle...On dirait...Setsuna !  
Un sanglot s'échappa de la gorge de la petite neko, aux yeux verts, qui alla se réfugier dans les bras de sa soeur, sous les yeux intrigués de Yukiko. La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, haussa les épaules, et se dit que cela ne l'a concernait pas. Cependant elle ne put s'empêcher de dire :  
-Ecoutez les filles...Je ne sais pas qui est Setsuna. Cela m'est égal. Je veux juste que vous compreniez quelque chose...Ici, avec moi, vous êtes chez vous. Vous êtes désormais des...petites soeurs pour moi. Alors si il y a le moindre problème, n'hésitez surtout pas à m'en parler. Je vais dormir.  
Et sans plus d'explications, elle alla enfiler son bas de survêtement et son débardeur, avant de glisser sous ses draps et de s'endormir le plus simplement du monde, épuisée par sa récente confrontation avec la Voix.

A côté d'elle, assises sur le canapé, les jumelles discutent. Tai vient juste d'arrêter de pleurer. Sei, elle, dévisage Yukiko.  
-Père a raison...Il faut qu'on la protège.  
Sei se tourne vers sa jumelle aux yeux verts, qui vient de parler. Puis un sourire malicieux vient orner ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle murmure :  
-Oui...Et on pourra s'amuser...Kyunari s'en prendra à elle bientôt...Et on pourra venger Setsuna. Comme on lui a promit.  
Un câlin est échangé, et les jumelles s'allongent côtes à côtes dans le canapé, avant de s'endormir à leur tour. Le sommeil ne leur est pas vraiment nécessaire mais cela les apaise.

-_Faites-moi voir cette maudite enfant, tout de suite ! _  
_On obéit. Ont-ils le choix ? Non. Ils lui donnent le miroir, dans lequel on voit la maudite enfant. _  
_-...Cette gamine s'est fait des alliés...Mon beau chasseur ? _  
_Une silhouette fine mais musclée, masculine sans doute ( ou féminine ?) se glisse près d'elle. _  
_-Oui ma Reine ?_  
_-Va chercher l'enfant... Apprivoise-la, rallie-la à ma cause. Fais-en sorte qu'elle soit prête ! _  
_-Oui ma Reine. _  
_L'ombre disparaît et la "Reine" sourit, un sourire qui prévoit des ennuis et de la douleur._

**Les Coulisses de l'auteur et des Personnages**

**Miki** _entrain de dormir..._

**Sasuke** : Miki est morte ! LES GARS ! On est libres ! TOUS DEHORS VITE !

_Une graaaande cage tombe sur les personnages._

**Miki** : MWAHAHAHA ! Vous croyiez pouvoir vous enfuir ! Eh ben raté ! Na ! Maintenant, vous allez crevez de faim dans votre prison pendant trois jours. Après, je vous tortureraiiiis ! Et seulement après vous aurez droit de sortir de là. COMPRIS ?!

**Tous** : ...Elle recommence !

**Naruto** _dans un coin de la cage, tremblotant_ : Review s'il vous plaît ^^'


	9. Chapitre 9 : Frangine

**Auteur**: Miki-fiction, moi !

**Rating**: T

**Couples**: Aucuns pour l'instant (bah voui c'est que le premier chapitre ^^)

Disclamer: Malheureusement, j'ai beau avoir tenter de les kidnapper plusieurs les personnages de Naruto ne sont toujours pas à moi, un jour peut-être ? Mais Yukiko Yoshigana est ma propriété exclusive, de même que ses parents, sa soeur, sa vieille voisine et son meilleur ami, Shujin.

**Note** : Alors, oui ma fic est un OOC ! Désolée pour ceux qui n'apprécient pas ce genre de fiction ^^ Je cherche un/une correctrice/correcteur !

**Note2** : Désolée pour le retard ! J'essayerais d'être plus rapide avec le prochain chapitre !

**MentaliusWendyMarvell**: Je suis allée lire ta fiche "L'Akatsuki et les joies de meetic" et j'ai adoré =) Franchement c'est classe quoi. Mais il n'empêche que pour cette fiction, Hidan est propriété privée de Yukiko (et de moi à l'occasion XD) * Remet Hidan dans les bras de Yu-chan* Bref, merci pour la review !

**Dark-Alex-Demon1**: Ah, Hidan...Je pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Mais vous aurez des explications par la suite. Et puis, j'ai prévenu, mes persos seront OOC, quoique je fasse ! XD Ils prennent le contrôle de mon cerveau...Raah, je recommence. Ah pourquoi Deidara déteste Yukiko...Sa on le sera à la fin ! Ou du moins, lors de l'affrontement qu'il y aura peut-être entre Kunari (la méchante déesse) et Yukiko. Setsuna...Ah ! Il faudrait connaître un peu la mythologie japonaise, je m'inspire d'un de ces mythe ! *Fin d'un mystère XD*. Les jumelles, ah les jumelles ! Plus d'infos au prochain chapitre ou pas...Ah mes coulisses de l'auteur...C'est l'expression de ma folie XDD Merci pour la review !

**Haru**** Uchiwa** : Tu sais, San c'est pratiquement l'équivalent de Chan =) M'enfin c'est comme tu veux ! Ma chère Haru-chan. Ah mes jumelles, je les adore. Hidan, c'est mon Hidan quoi XD Sasuke c'est un peu celui qui me torture le plus, c'est d'ailleurs un peu pour ça qu'on ne l'a pas encore vu dans cette ficion x) Merci pour la review !

**chiki-kotori**: Oh, une nouvelle revieweuse ! Enchantée x) Je suis flippante ? Mwa ? Quand ça ? On en apprends un peu plus sur Yukiko, sur sa famille "de son monde" dans ce chapitre ! Pour en savoir plus sur le clan Shirogana il faudra attendre une peu =) Enfin, même si là, on a un aperçu de leurs techniques. Hidan, franchement, je l'adore et comme toi, j'en ai un peu marre que ce soit QUE le méchante malade, pervers et maso. Bon, moi aussi je l'aime pour ça. Et on le verra un peu comme ça, à plusieurs moments. Mais pour moi, il est comme frère pour Yu'. C'est tout x) Ah à blanche-neige ? Je pensais à autre chose mwa ! Je sais pas tu connais Tara Duncan, mais dedans il y a Magister, le méchant et son chasseur (sa chasseuse en fait), Selenba. Et donc, c'est ça qui m'as inspiré =) Merci pour la review en tout cas ! Bisous, Miki !

Le lendemain, quand Yukiko se réveilla elle découvrit Deidara en train de la fixer, il était tout rouge ! Elle se demanda ce qu'il avait, juste quand elle remarque qu'il était juste gêné. Car il marmonna :

-Désolé...pour mon comportement ces derniers jours...On pourrait être amis...non ?

Trop heureuse d'avoir une occasion de faire la paix avec le blond, elle ne perds pas de temps à répondre et ce même s'il elle est mal réveillée.

-Oui, si tu veux...

Elle était plutôt contente de pouvoir se lier avec Blondie. Après tout, son plan de base c'était de tous les charmer...Elle avait de toutes évidences déjà réussi avec Hidan. Et Deidara semblait la voir sous un oeil plus favorable. Elle eut un sourire fin.

-Mais, mh...T'sais, il y a une...personne de ton clan qui a débarqué et pas seule. On les a enfermé aux cachots.

Yukiko se redresse d'un coup dans son lit. Elle a du mal à y croire. C'est peut-être Shujin ?! A moins que...Akasura a bien dit qu'elle avait était placé sous la protection d'un protecteur...Mais ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Parce qu'il a le même âge qu'elle ! Il aurait fallu une personne plus vieille. Elle se lève, alors doucement, en remerciant le ciel que son pyjama est un survêtement et que donc elle ne sent pas gêné par rapport à Deidara. Elle lui sourit doucement, pour le "rassurer" par rapport à sa réaction excessive de tout à l'heure.

-Tu veux bien sortir le temps que je prenne ma douche et que je m'habille ? Après tu voudras bien m'emmener voir ce Shirogana ?

Le blond aux cheveux longs hoche de la tête et lâche :

-Oui, je t'attends dehors.

Il sort de la pièce sans perdre de temps, et Yukiko va prendre une douche, en remarquant au passage que les jumelles dorment comme des loirs. Propre, et enroulée dans une serviette noire, elle va aller fouiller comme hier matin, dans les vêtements donnés par Sasori. Elle ne sait pas quoi mettre. Dans cet endroit, elle a l'impression qu'elle doit être prête à se prendre tout le temps, ne serait-ce que pour rester en vie. Mais elle n'est pas une ninja, encore moins une guerrière ! Alors, un sourire provocant se dessine sur son visage. Elle n'est pas une guerrière. Dans son monde elle n'était qu'une fille comme les autres, apprentie styliste. Alors, non, elle n'allait pas s'afficher dans des pantalons le reste de sa vie, sous prétexte que cet endroit est dangereux. Elle sort une robe, rouge, fendu sur le côté, avec une encolure en coeur, sans manches et l'enfile. Elle trouve ensuite dans le tas de vêtements et en sort un short noir, extrêmement court, presque invisible sous la robe mais qui lui permettra de se battre sans problème si la situation l'exige. En plus comme la robe à un côté d'ouvert, elle pourra faire tous les mouvements qu'elle sans soucis. Elle ajoute à cela une paire de sandales ninjas noires, à talons bien sûr et pour finir attache sa longue chevelure noire en une queue de cheval haute. Fin prête, elle jette un dernier coup d'oeil à Sei et Tai et elle se dépêche de rejoindre Deidara, qui a patienté, comme il l'avait dit dans le couloir. Elle lui sourit. Et vient même s'accrocher à son bras (sans rougir, ce qui est un exploit). Le blond lui jeta un regard intrigué, auquel elle répondit par un sourire encore plus étincelant.

-Alors, on y va ?

Deidara redescendit alors sur terre, effectivement on l'avait perdu, et emmena Yukiko, dans un coin de l'Akatsuki, qu'elle n'avait vu. Pour cela, il se rendit dans la salle commune, celle dans laquelle ils mangeaient, souleva une partie du sol, une sorte de carré, qui s'ouvrit sur un escalier. Il récupéra son bras, délicatement, et descendit le premier pour allumer la lumière. Rassurée de ne pas plonger dans le noir, elle le rejoignit en faisant bien attention à ne pas trébucher sur les marches. Lorsqu'elle arriva en bas. Elle se figea. Elle était dans une sorte de mini-prison souterraine. A peine éclairée, par quelques ampoules pendues au plafonds, avec des cellules. Des barreaux. De la poussière. Des toiles d'araignées. Des araignées. Des futons miteux dans chaque cellules. Plusieurs cellules étaient..."pleines". Enfin, occupées quoi. Elle aurait été incapable de reconnaître qui que ce soit dans cette pénombre, mais heureusement les cheveux blonds de Deidara étaient facilement visibles. Il lui offrit son bras, pour l'aider à s'orienter, ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. Elle ne savait pas dans quelle cellule se trouvait cette fameuse personne et son compagnon (à moins que ce ne soit une compagne ?). Mais Deidara la guida jusqu'à la dernière cellule, tout en parlant de manière à empêcher qu'elle se concentre sur les autres cachots plongés dans le noir.

-Tu as dormi, toute la fin de soirée, ainsi que toute cette nuit, même si nous voulions presque tous te poser des questions nous avons choisis de te laisser te reposer, tu avais l'air épuisé, mh.

Elle l'écoutait, tout en se disant mentalement : Qui est cet autre Shirogana ? Une fille, un gars ?

-On y est.

Elle leva les yeux, vers la petite cellule qu'il lui montrait. Elle était légèrement à l'écart des autres, et devant elle découvrit Sasori et Pain. Ah visiblement, ils l'attendaient. Le rouquin lui adresse un vague signe de la tête, et fut imité par face de piercing. Yukiko, elle a le regard fixé dans la cellule. Parce que dans cette putain de cellule, y a sa grande-soeur* ! Et une personne dans l'ombre, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à voir à cause de l'éclairage trop faible au fonds de la cellule.

-C'est...

-Tu la connais ?

La voix terne de Pain, l'aide à reprendre conscience de manière cohérente. Elle inspire et se tourne vers lui et Sasori et Deidara pour dire :

-La fille. C'est ma grande-soeur...Celle de l'autre monde.

La jeune femme dans la cellule qui fait dans les vingt-quatre malgré sa trentaine d'années, se fige alors et se tourne vers celle qui avant, était sa petite-soeur de coeur*. Elle crache alors :

-Je ne suis pas ta soeur ! Je suis juste ta gardienne ! Et je me demande vraiment à quoi je sers ! Te voilà allier à cette...association de cinglés !

Yukiko recule, ayant du mal à reconnaître sa grande-soeur adorée, dans cette femme. Les cheveux noirs, les yeux bleus, la silhouette fine. Oui c'est bien sa soeur. La tenue de ninja. Le bandeau noué autour de son front qui arbore le symbole du village de Suna. Comme celui que Yukiko converse dans sa chambre, qu'elle ne met jamais. Sauf que le sien est barré d'un trait alors que celui de sa soeur est intact. Elle manque de hurler alors que l'oeil droit de sa soeur devient tout blanc. Elle comprends tout de suite. Elle le sait d'instinct ! C'est inscrit en elle.

-JUNDO-TRANSMUTATION DE L'EAU !

Elle sait, ce qu'il va se passer alors que de l'eau apparaît entre les mains de sa frangine et vrombit. Alors, elle invoque son propre Jundogan. Et hurle, non pas d'effroi.

-JUNDO-LE MIROIR PROTECTEUR !

Elle tire vers elle Sasori et Pain, Deidara étant déjà derrière l'écran vert-bleu qu'elle vient de faire apparaître. Elle appuie ses mains contre la parole, liquide mais pourtant solide. Elle donne tout ce qu'elle a. Car sa soeur à envoyé l'eau contre son bouclier improvisé. De l'eau devenu poison, un poison mortel. Si la substance entre en contact avec la peau de qui que ce soit, la personne se verra mourir dans d'horribles souffrances. Yukiko ne peut la laisser faire ça ! Elle crie, quand ses poignets commencent à lui faire mal. Sa grande-soeur adoptive est plus forte qu'elle, bien sûr. Mais elle n'abandonne pas. Elle hurle, à présent et elle ne sent plus ses mains pourtant elle n'abandonne pas. Un oeil blanc, l'autre vert. Un oeil bleu, l'autre blanc. Deux soeur s'affrontent.

-Laisse-toi faire héritière indigne ! Traite !

Mais Yukiko le refuse. Et tandis qu'elle ne va plus tarder à lâcher, elle sent quelque chose se mettre en place dans son organisme. Une puissance dont elle ignorait la provenance. Mais qu'elle acceptait. Qu'elle désirait. Qu'elle ne pouvait même pas refuser. Ça faisait partie d'elle ! Elle hurla en usant de cette force. Son corps la piqua soudainement. Elle avait l'impression que des aiguilles entraient dans sa chair. Elle n'hurlait plus, la douleur était trop forte. Elle ne cessa pas quand, la grande-soeur de Yukiko tomba au sol, vaincue. Elle ne cessa pas quand sa technique disparue. Elle ne cessa pas quand son Jundogan se désactiva. Ni même quand Yukiko s'évanouit à bout de forces. La douleur resta. Le corps de la jeune fille sans connaissances se tordait sur le sol sale des cachots. Il se tordait, les mains crispées. Et un cri sortit de la gorge de la jeune fille, pourtant évanouie.

-NON !

Un cri bref, mais fort. Et elle ouvre les yeux, sans pourtant reprendre connaissance. Sasori, Pain et Deidara restent stupéfaits. Même si pour Pain, c'est n'est pas vraiment de la stupeur. C'est autre chose.

**Les Coulisses de l'auteur et des Personnages**

**Miki** _qui libère ses personnages de la cage dans laquelle ils étaient enfermés. Elle se frotte les yeux et se laisse tomber dans les yeux de Sasori.  
_

**Sasuke** : Merde, alors !

**Naruto**: Eh oui, elle va se mettre à pleurer.

**Sasori**: ...Allons...Allez, c'est rien, Miki-chan, on te pardonne tu sais.

**Miki : **Ch'uiiiis désolée ! Je voulaiis pas ! Pardooon !

**Naruto : **Et oui, elle nous aime malgré tout. Même si à cause d'elle, j'ai des cicatrices... louches.

**Sasori : **Allez, arrête de pleurer. Y a personne qui veut m'aider à la réconforter ?

_Tous, se regardent, et reculent en sifflotant._

**Miki : Booooooouh ! Z'êtes méchaaaants ! **_*pleure encore plus*_

**Sasuke : **Review s'il vous plaît..._*Fait tomber le rideau sur Miki et Sasori et reste seul sur la scène*_**. **Merci d'avoir lu de chapitre, hn**. **_*s'en va*_


	10. Chapitre 10 : Papa ! Maman !

**Auteur**: Ayatsuri Naniko (anciennement Miki-ficiton), moi !

**Rating**: T

**Couples**: Aucuns pour l'instant~

Disclamer: Malheureusement, j'ai beau avoir tenter de les kidnapper plusieurs les personnages de Naruto ne sont toujours pas à moi, un jour peut-être ? Mais Yukiko Yoshigana est ma propriété exclusive, de même que ses parents, sa soeur, sa vieille voisine et son meilleur ami, Shujin.

**Note** : Alors, oui ma fic est un OOC ! Désolée pour ceux qui n'apprécient pas ce genre de fiction ^^ Je cherche un/une correctrice/correcteur !

**Note2** : Encore une fois, navrée pour le temps qui passe entre les chapitres.

* * *

**MentaliusWendyMarvell**: ^^ Je sais plus trop quoi dire, mais merci pour la review !

**Dark-Alex-Demon1**: Comme dit plus haut, je suis vraiment navrée pour ma longueeee absence ! Bref, je sais, je sais, je suis vraiment très méchante avec ce suspens, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point x) J'ai toujours l'impression que vous savez ce qui va arriver ensuite et qu'en fait il n'y a aucun suspens. Merci pour ces supers compliments et pour cette review en tout cas !

**Haru**** Uchiwa** : Ou ça Sasuke ? *L'Auteur est partir relire le précédent chapitre*...*Elle revient* Mais non, je suis sûre de ne pas l'avoir mis dans le dernier chapitre ^^ Ah ! Dans les coulisses ? Oui, oui et t'as vu comment il me maltraite ?

**Yukiie-chan** : Oh, une nouvelle revieweuse ! Ravie de te rencontrer x) Euh...je ne sais pas quoi face à ta si joliiieuuuh review ! Le moment avec la soeur, qui t'as fait pensé à quelque chose ? Euuuh peut-être à la rivalité Sasuke-Itachi ? C'est le même concept de base. Mais bon, normalement ce passage là est entièrement de mwaaa ! Oui, Yukiko rencontrera des ninjas de Konoha...Mais tu sais, je suis un minimum le manga, et donc pour Sasuke, il faudra attendre un peu ^^'

* * *

Yukiko ouvre les yeux. Non, elle n'est pas dans le repaire de l'Akatsuki. Non, elle n'est pas sur Terre. Elle se trouve bien dans le Monde des Ninjas...Mais pas dans un endroit qu'elle a déjà visité...Bon, en même temps elle ne connaît que le QG de la Lune Rouge (NDA : Akatsuki signifie Lune Rouge). Ah et autre chose...

Elle vole.

COMMENT ÇA ? Yukiko jette un coup d'oeil à son dos, pour essayer d'y voir ses ailes. Mais non, elles n'y sont pas ! Alors...Mais comment peut-elle voler sans ses ailes bleues-vertes ? Un regard vers le sol, et elle remarque qu'il est à une dizaine de centimètres de ses pieds...Et que le décor est celui de...Euh ! En tant que fan affirmée de Naruto (le manga), elle sait à peu près à quoi ressemble les villages Ninjas. Mais si ce décor est bien celui d'un village, ce n'est ni celui de Konoha, ni celui de Suna, ni celui d'aucuns villages connus !

Son corps bouge alors tout seul. Elle avance sans le vouloir et en flottant, bien sûr. Elle rejoint assez rapidement, une sorte de place au beau milieu du village. Et au centre de cette place trône une fontaine avec au lieu d'une statut sur le dessus, un immense cristal aux reflets bleutés. Et autour de cet étrange monument, se trouve des gens. Elle voit même une petite fille, pas si petite que ça. Elle a dix ans. Et Yukiko la connaît. Il s'agit de celle qui fut sur Terre, sa chère grande-soeur. Une enfant mignonne mais qui semble avoir le poids du monde sur les épaules. Elle est assise, recroquevillée sur elle-même, près de deux "chaises" dorées. Près de deux trônes en fait...

Et sur ces symboles du pouvoir, se trouve deux personnes. Yukiko ne les connaît pas...Mais elle sait qui ils sont. La première personne, est masculine. De courts cheveux noirs ébouriffés, un air sérieux mais des yeux violets brillants. Il tient la main de la jeune femme à ses côtés. Elle, elle a des cheveux argentés et de beaux yeux verts...Ah et détail important...Dans les bras de cette femme, ou plutôt dans son bras libre et serré contre son corps se trouve un poupon, un bébé plutôt, enroulé dans une légère couverture sombre. Yukiko sait qui ils sont, elle croit le deviner...Son corps descends à la hauteur du poupon. Elle croise deux jolis yeux verts émeraudes. Et un court duvet noir court sur la tête du nouveau-né. De la nouvelle-née, comme l'indique le prénom brodé sur le rebord de la couverture.

_Yukiko Shirogana_

Un hoquet échappe à la véritable Yukiko et elle reste là, surprise, à fixer ceux qui sont ses véritables parents...Soudain un grand bruit la force à se retourner. De loin, elle ne voit qu'une masse en mouvement. Elle retourne vers ses parents. Sa mère est entrain de la donner à l'enfant de tout à l'heure, à celle qui deviendra sa grande-soeur sur Terre.

-Ma petite...Hikari, veille à ce qu'elle soit forte, et surtout qu'elle soit protégée...Elle reviendra forcément dans ce monde-ci un jour...Elle devra pouvoir y survivre, veille sur elle je t'en prie...

-Oui Nadeshiko-sama.

Yukiko regarde Hikari, sa future fausse grande-soeur, partir en courant dans un espèce de portail blanchâtre...Ouvert par son père, qui vient d'activer le Shinkuugan. L'oeil noir, l'oeil du vide, l'oeil maudit. La masse en mouvement au loin, est toute proche à présent et ce n'est pas une masse en mouvement. C'est une armée de Ninja. Des ninjas...DES NINJAS DE KONOHA ?! Yukiko s'approche et dévisage chaque bandeau...Ils sont tous au symboles du village caché de la feuille. Le décor se brouille soudainement alors que les ninjas attaquent. Entre eux et ces parents se dressent alors tout le clan Shirogana...Et Yukiko s'envole vers le ciel sans le vouloir. Un cri retentit alors qu'un sabre transperce le corps du chef du clan.

-TOMOHIKO !

Et Yukiko crie à son tour, en voyant disparaître petit à petit les derniers instants qu'ont vécus ceux qui auraient du l'élever. Et le corps de Nadeshiko, sa mère est à son tour transperçait.

-NON ! Maman ! Papa !

Elle ne pleure pourtant pas. Non. Ce n'est pas son genre de pleurer. Mais là il y a ce vide immense dans sa poitrine. Ce vide qui aspire tout. Cette sensation d'être seule au monde. Alors, toujours en train de s'envoler, vers elle ne sait où, elle remonte ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les entoure de ses bras. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle ferme les yeux. Elle s'appelle Yukiko Shirogana. Elle ne sait plus qui elle est. Elle ne sait plus ce qui est vrai, ce qui est faux. Elle voudrait retrouver sa vie, de Terrienne. Elle regrette. Elle pleure. Elle hurle. Elle a la même voix que sa mère. Elle crie. Elle se tait. Ses sanglots se font violents.

Dans le repaire de l'Akatsuki, dans une chambre pour être précise, tout le monde est réuni. Certains sont là par curiosité. Pain, Kakuzu et Zetsu en font partie. Ils ne sont là que pour comprendre ce que voulait dire la jeune fille par "...Celle de l'autre-monde". Pain a eu la bonne idée de répéter cette phrase énigmatique à Zetsut Kakuzu. Les autres semblent l'avoir oublié. Le rouquin percé aurait bien demandé des explications avant mais entre la retrouvailles des deux soeur, le combat et l'évanouissement de la jeune Shirogana il n'avait tout simplement pas eu le temps.

Certains encore sont là par obligation, notamment Konan qui doit soignée la jeune fille ou Kisame qui a du la porter.

Et les autres, Sasori, Hidan, Seiryôku et Taiyôku, Deidara et Tobi étaient là pour soutenir Yukiko. Les jumelles, avaient honte de ne pas avoir su protégé la Shirogana.

Les soins de Konan semblaient totalement inefficace et sur le lit, Yukiko s'était mise à se tordre de douleur, ou d'inconfort impossible de savoir. Alors Sei et Tai poussèrent la femme aux cheveux bleus. La blondinette aux yeux bleus prit la main de sa soeur jumelle et ensembles, elles récitèrent :

-Akasura, nous qui prions pour toi, nous voilà avec le sang de ton sang. La chair de ta chair, nous prions aussi pour elle. Donne-nous les moyens de la purifier...Son coeur est sain. Notre coeur pour le sien !

Une intense lumière bleuâtre s'échappa du corps des jumelles et alla illuminer le corps torturé de la jeune Shirogana. Qui s'éveilla sur un halètement. Automatiquement, les jumelles, épuisées, laissèrent leur place à Konan, qui tenta d'apaiser la jeune femme. Elle semblait être bouleversée. La femme aux cheveux bleus s'écarta cependant rapidement, incapable de faire stopper les larmes qui s'étaient mises à couleur sur les joues de la jeune fille.

-Qu'a t-elle ?

La voix neutre, de Kakuzu qui commençait à se demander si cette fille n'était pas une source de problèmes. Et qui dit-problème, dit-dépenses pour régler le dit-problème. Konan lui répondit :

-Je sais pas. Vous l'avez soigner Seiryôku et Tairyôku, non ? Alors pourquoi elle est comme ça ?

Mais avant que les jumelles puissent répondre, Hidan et Sasori, synchronisé les gars, s'avancèrent vers le lit de Yukiko. La jeune fille réagit au mouvement et se plaque contre le mur, les doigts crispés sur les draps. Ses yeux sont grands ouverts et toujours pleins de larmes. Sa peau est plus blanche qu'un cachet d'aspirine et elle respire difficilement. Hidan recule automatiquement. Il espérait ne jamais voir ce genre de réaction sur celle qu'il appréciait comme une petite-soeur. Le Jashiniste était habitué au fait qu'on est peur de lui. Mais cette jeune fille qui apprécier Jashin, qui était sympathique, ça avait été comme une rédemption pour lui. Il recula, blessé.

Sasori, n'est pas comme ça lui. Il n'as jamais placé d'espoir dans cette jeune femme. Il n'y a plus aucun espoir dans son coeur vide. Alors, non il ne recule pas. Il tends une main à Yukiko. Un geste, doux, pas trop vif.

La Shirogana fixe cette paume tendue. Elle tremble. Elle monte son regard jusqu'aux yeux dorés du Scorpion. Doit-elle vraiment avancer ? Non, elle ne peut rester dans le passé. Non, elle ne peut pas s'accrocher à des lambeaux de vie disparus. Elle ferme les yeux. Elle sait que quand elle va les rouvrir il va se passer quelque chose. Elle le sent...Mais elle les garde fermés. Elle sourit doucement et sèche ses larmes. Puis elle sent la main de Sasori agrippait la sienne. Elle ne dit rien.

-Tobi a pas compris ! Y s'est passé quoi ?

Elle tourne la tête vers le son et réponds :

-C'est...C'est rien, Tobi-chan. Je...J'ai vu le massacre de mon clan...J'ai vu mes parents...

Et elle se remit à pleurer. Une voix froide va la forcer à se ressaisir :

-Pourquoi tout à l'heure à tu parlais d'un autre-monde ?

La jeune Shirogana se fige. Elle espérait que cette phrase malencontreuse n'avait pas été remarquée. Visiblement, si. Elle doit répondre.

-Mes parents...Ils m'ont envoyés dans un monde...dans un monde parallèle. Avec la fille qui m'a attaqué, ma soeur adoptive. J'en suis revenue, sans le vouloir...

Elle ne ment pas. C'est l'histoire que l'Ipad, l'Ipad qui a chamboulé toute sa vie, a créer pour elle. Elle ne sait plus vraiment quelle histoire est vraie...Mais elle sait laquelle elle doit raconter à Pain.

-...Je vois. Ouvre les yeux à présent.

Là, Yukiko secoua la tête de manière négative.

-Obéis-moi.

La voix s'est faite impétueuse. Yukiko sait que sa vie tient dans les mains de Pain, que lui refuser quoi que ce soit revient à se pendre au bout du corde. Alors, elle murmure :

-Les gars...Vous allez me dire que je suis un monstre, hein ?

Tous, sauf Kakuzu, Pain et Zetsu, murmurent un "non". Même Hidan fait cet effort. Il écarte d'ailleurs Sasori et va prendre sa place, au bord du lit.

Alors Yukiko ouvre les yeux. Un oeil blanc. Un oeil noir. Un regard sans pupilles. Un regard effrayant.

_Jundogan _et_ Shinkuugan _.

**Les Coulisses de l'auteur et des Personnages**

**Miki : **Bouuuh ! Enfin, fini.

**Hidan** _occupé à faire un câlin à Yukiko_ : T'avais qu'à te bouger les fesses, auteur de m***** ! DIX CHAPITRES où depuis le début tu me transforme en putain de sentimental !

**Miki** : Tais-toi. Si tu deviens pas "un putain de sentimental" Yukiko voudra jamais de toi.

**Hidan** _qui regarde la mignonne Yu' dans ses bras_ : Hum...Ouais, ouais, j'ai rien dit. Bouge-toi de faire le chapitre onze.

**Miki** _qui désespère, retourne à son clavier et va écrire le prochain chapitre._

**Yukiko** _coincée contre le Jashiniste_ : Review s'il vous plaîîît ! =)


	11. Chaptitre 11 : Orochimaru

**Auteur**: Ayatsuri Naniko (anciennement Miki-ficiton), moi !

**Rating**: T

**Couples**: Aucuns pour l'instant~

Disclamer: Malheureusement, j'ai beau avoir tenter de les kidnapper plusieurs les personnages de Naruto ne sont toujours pas à moi, un jour peut-être ? Mais Yukiko Yoshigana est ma propriété exclusive, de même que ses parents, sa soeur (Hikari), sa vieille voisine et son meilleur ami, Shujin. Et aussi

**Note** : Alors, oui ma fic est un OOC ! Désolée pour ceux qui n'apprécient pas ce genre de fiction ^^ Je cherche un/une correctrice/correcteur !

**Note2** : Et non, je ne suis pas morte, voici la suiiiiiite ! Et pour vous remerciez de votre patience : Le chapitre est beaucoup beaucoup plus long que d'habitude !

* * *

**Solenex**: Coucou, alors effectivement...La grammaire et moi on est en conflit, mais je trouve que je gère encore assez bien...Faudra que je me trouve une bêta en fait ! Merci pour cette review !

**Dark-Alex-Demon1**: A mes coulisses...C'est le moment, quand j'ai bien travaillé où je me détends xDD Juste, je n'arrêterais pas ma fic', même s'il me faut des semaines pour poster un misérable chapitre...

**Tema99**: Coucou, nouvelle revieweuse ! Voilà, enfin la suite et encore une fois, je suis navré du rythme déplorable pour les chapitres...Tu sais, les OC sont vraiment bien s'ils sont maîtrisés (ce qui n'est pas toujours le cas de Yukiko xD). Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Merci pour ta review !

**Yukiie-chan** : Tu verras, que l'histoire de Hikari (la grande soeur) et de Yukiko va être assez complexe, et qu'on sera pas avant un moment ce qu'elles ressentent l'une pour l'autre ^^ C'est sûr, qu'avec le Flash-back, le chapitre était un peu dur à comprendre (même moi j'ai du mal en l'écrivant xD). Yukiko...Une nouvelle technique ? Dans les prochains chapitres ! Il y aura pleiiiins de chapitres ! Merci pour cette superbe review (j'adooore les review super longues =D)

* * *

_Jundogan_ et _Shinkuugan_.

Un regard effrayant...Un regard qui se transforme sous les yeux, médusés, de l'Akatsuki. Celui qui est blanc se résorbe, pour reprendre sa couleur verte originelle et retrouver une forme normale. Yukiko ferme de nouveau les yeux. Elle a du mal à contrôler ce Shinkuugan. Quand elle les rouvre, elle a réussi à retrouver un regard parfaitement normal. Et elle baisse la tête. Non, elle ne peut pas regarder Hidan, qui la croit gentille. Non, elle ne peut pas regarder Sasori, qui a été le premier à être sympathique avec elle.

Elle sait que cet oeil, noir et maudit, est celui de son clan, celui d'une Déesse maléfique. Les jumelles ont reculé de manière presque imperceptible. Yukiko l'a vu, l'a sentit même !

Les jumelles sont des êtres purs. Des êtres qui ne veulent que le bien. Yukiko est maintenant souillée. Elle le savait. Pourquoi faut-il que le retour de ses souvenirs, indique forcément l'arrivée de ce foutu dojutsu ? Et avant d'avoir pu fondre en larmes, de nouveau, ou d'avoir pu prendre la fuite, elle se retrouva prisonnière d'une étreinte. Violente et forte. Dure et froide. Mais une étreinte quand même. L'étreinte d'un être déchu depuis longtemps. Yukiko en le voyant venir vers elle, devant tout le monde (ce qui il a chaque fois éviter de faire, attendant qu'elle s'en aille pour la suivre et la prendre dans ses bras), sentit que si lui, il faisait des efforts, alors qu'il n'était pas l'être le plus doux de la planète, elle pouvait en faire aussi. Elle passa ses bras autour des siens et nicha son visage dans son cou, puissant du réconfort dans cette étreinte puissante bien que faite par le pire des religieux...

-Tobi aussi veut lui faire un câlin !

Yukiko ria, et quelques larmes, ces traîtresses, réussirent à lui échapper. Le Jashiniste la lâcha et Tobi vient rapidement l'enlacer à son tour. Ensuite ce fut Deidara, qui la prit dans ses bras un bref instant. Yukiko remarqua, oui enfin, qu'Itachi n'était pas présent alors qu'il y avait Kisame. Pain lâche alors :

-Tu as enfin obtenu l'oeil. Et ta mémoire est revenue. Sais-tu t'en servir à présent ?

Yukiko a envie de l'étriper. Elle lance, froide :

-Non, bien sûr que non ! Je n'ai pas été élevée par mon clan !

Elle écarquille les yeux. C'est elle, qui vient de parler ? Vraiment ? La jeune fille baisse la tête immédiatement, et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher mordille sa lèvre inférieure nerveusement. Ce n'est pas son genre de réagir aussi vivement. Mais alors, qu'elle tremble légèrement, la porte s'ouvre, sur Itachi.

-Pain, Sasuke et Orochimaru sont arrivés. Ils veulent...

-Je sais ce qu'ils veulent. Vous tous, sortez d'ici, Itachi prépare-là.

Il sortit, aussitôt suivi de Sasori, d'Hidan, qui lance un regard désolé à Yukiko, de Kakuzu, de Kisame, qui ricane, de Zetsu, de Deidara, des jumelles et de Tobi. Dans la chambre ne reste plus qu'Itachi et la jeune Yoshigana. Il sort pourtant, laissant la jeune femme surprise. Yukiko s'assit sur le bord de son lit, et se contenta de fixer le sol, pour se calmer. Le possesseur du Sharingan revient alors, tenant dans ses bras un kimono, avec l'emblème d'un clan. Yukiko le reconnût aisément. Elle l'avait vue durant sa visite dans le passé. C'est le symbole de son clan ! Il s'agit d'un cercle noir, avec un plus à l'intérieur. Le kimono est blanc, ses rebords sont blancs, de la même couleur que le obi (ceinture de kimono). L'emblème est situé dans le dos, d'ailleurs le dos du kimono est ajusté pour qu'elle puisse sortir ses ailes au besoin.

-Va enfiler ça.

Elle prends le kimono et va s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Elle se maquille légèrement, recoiffe ses cheveux en une queue haute, qui met en valeur ses yeux verts. Prête, elle ressort et Itachi indique :

-Fais apparaître tes ailes...Et mets ça.

Dans ses mains, des mitaines noires, et des bottes montantes. Yukiko, docile les mets rapidement. Elle active son Jundogan.

-Jundo-Les ailes de l'innocence !

Les ailes bleues-vertes, semblables à des plumes se matérialisèrent aussi tôt dans son dos, et son corps se souleva automatiquement du sol. Son kimono cachait ses bottes. Elle était belle, pure.

-Bien. Suis-moi.

Il lui ouvrit la porte et elle sortit. Il passa alors devant elle et elle le suivit, en volant. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas autre mesure. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, en vrai, pouvoir enfin se reposer. Elle était juste éreintée ! Mais elle ne dit et poursuivit sa route en silence. Ils arrivèrent dans leur salle de réunion. Ils entrèrent. Elle hésita, aussitôt après avoir vu Sasuke, froid et ténébreux, âgé de 16 ans, juste avant qu'il ne tue Orochimaru...Ainsi, elle était arrivée à ce moment-là de l'histoire ? Orochimaru, lui semblait plutôt...pâle et venimeux. Bref, pas une oeuvre d'arts. Itachi alla s'asseoir, et lui murmura au passage de ne pas bouger. Continuant de flotter sur place, elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et fixa l'assemblée, complète puisque tout l'Akatsuki était présent...Etre la seule debout, la gênait légèrement mais elle n'en laissait rien apparaître, et une voix sifflante déclara alors :

-C'est elle, la Yoshigana ?

-Oui. Il y a en d'ailleurs deux autres...Je n'ai pu t'en avertir, lors de mon précédent message. Kisame, Kakuzu allez les chercher.

Yukiko apprécia moyennement qu'on parle d'elle comme si elle était pas là, mais n'en fit rien remarquer. Au bout de quelques minutes, Kakuzu et Kisame revinrent. Le premier tenait Hikari, la grande-soeur adoptive de Yu', qui se laissait faire comme une poupée inanimée. Elle semblait au bord de l'inconscience avec sa peau trop blanche, ses yeux cernés et son air hagard. Kisame, lui tenait la personne que Yukiko n'avait pas réussi à apercevoir dans la cellule, tout à l'heure. C'était une fillette, dans les...dix ans ? Avec des cheveux blonds pâles, mi-longs et un bandeau sur les yeux. Elle n'avait aucune réactions, elle non plus, immobile contre l'homme-requin.

Yukiko fixe l'enfant et d'instinct elle le sait.

-La petite...La petite n'est pas une Yoshigana.

Pain la fixe, soudain venimeux. Orochimaru lève les yeux vers elle et demande :

-En es-tu sûr ?

Sa voix file des frissons à la brune, qui pourtant ne se défile pas, et continue :

-Oui...J'en suis certaine.

Pain fait un geste, vers l'enfant, et suite à cela, Kisame s'en alla, et emmena la fillette avec lui. La soeur de Yukiko sembla reprendre soudainement vie et gémit :

-Saleté...Laissez la...

Yukiko fixe son regard sur sa soeur, et Pain reprends :

-Bien. Nous avons deux Yoshigana.

La plus jeune des dis-Yoshigana commence à penser qu'on dirait une espèce de vente aux enchères...Elle jette un coup d'oeil anxieux vers Hidan. Ce dernier fixe face de piercing, ses poings serrés. Alors, elle tente d'attraper le regard de Sasori, mais celui-ci a la tête baissé, et discute à voix basse avec Deidara. Elle n'entends pas ce qu'ils disent.

Elle n'essaye pas vraiment de suivre ce qui se passe autour d'elle. Elle se demande juste pourquoi elle est là.

-Deux...Une de plus que ce que j'avais prévu. Je n'en veux qu'une...Il m'en suffit d'une seule. Maîtrisent-elles le Shinkuugan ?

Yukiko baisse les yeux vers face de serpent, qui aborde un sourire arrogant et un poil déroutant, comme si la situation était parfaitement normale. Pain lâche alors :

-Choisis celle que tu préfères. Et persuade-la de te suivre. Et vite.

Il semble être impatient, comme si il avait d'autres choses à faire. Yukiko commence à comprendre, et elle aimerait juste s'enfuir. Cependant alors qu'elle s'apprête à faire demi-tour, tout en sachant qu'elle n'as aucunes chances de fuir, Sasori lève la tête vers elle. Il se contente de la fixer, et elle fait de même. Rapidement, elle détecte une certaine provocation dans son regard. Comme un défi. Comme si son regard lui disait : Alors, tu vas fuir, comme la lâche que tu es ?

Bouleversée depuis qu'elle a le Shinkuugan, elle ne cherche pas à réfléchir aux conséquences et elle prononce soigneusement :

-Hikari est amorphe...Moi, je le suivrais, Pain-sama. Et je maîtrise le Shinkuugan.

L'homme-serpent la fixe, l'air intéressé...Et demande :

-Et tu feras tout ce que je te demanderais ?

-Non...Je ne ferais pas ce qui sera pas immoral.

-Infiltrer Konoha, voler le Kyuubi cela te convient-il ?

Yukiko le fixe, indécise. Comment ça voler le Kyuubi ? Alors, elle réfléchit. Le Shinkuugan...Il doit bien servir à quelque chose non ? Et si on voulait d'elle pour cette mission, spécialement avec ce Dojutsu, c'est qu'il doit lui être utile, non ? Et puis, est-ce vraiment immoral ? En fervente lectrice de Naruto, elle sait que les Uzumaki survivent aux extractions des Bijuus...Donc, elle ne le tuera pas. Et s'infiltrer, n'est-ce pas ce qu'elle a déjà ici, avec l'Akatsuki ? Et puis Konoha...N'est-ce pas le village qui a assassiné son clan ?

-Oui...Si j'ai accès à tout ce qui concerne mon clan.

-C'est possible...Tu passerais un mois, au repaire, où tu pourras étudier les dossiers sur les Yoshigana...Cependant, si tu échoues, par la suite dans ta mission...J'aurais le regret de te supprimer. Va te préparer, nous partons, Pain...s'impatiente.

Yukiko ressent alors une vague douleur. C'est quelque chose d'étrange. Elle regarde alors sa soeur, qui la fixe, ses yeux suppliants. Et elle comprends. Elle le sait...Parce que ça se voit que pour sa soeur, elle est importante.

-Je...peux emmener la petite avec moi ? Si elle a traîné avec Hikari, qui elle refusera sans doute de me communiquer des informations, elle doit en savoir beaucoup sur les Yoshigana.

Cette fois-ci, c'est Pain qui lui réponds.

-Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Elle sera amenée à ta chambre. Amène-tu également les jumelles ?

Yukiko réfléchit...Mais avant qu'elle puisse répondre, les deux jumelles apparaissent en plein milieu de la pièce et d'une même voix indique :

-Tu as décidé de rejoindre le serpent, nous ne pouvons plus rien pour toi. Le Shinkuugan est activé, nous ne te serons plus d'aucune aide. Nous allons retourner près de notre père.

Et elles disparurent, aussi vite qu'elles étaient arrivés, sur le regard médusé de Yukiko, qui avait apprécié les deux fillettes et qui avait du mal à accepter que son Dojutsu venait de la séparer des deux petites. Alors, lâche, elle baisse les yeux, et s'en va, se préparer. Elle se pose au sol, une fois sortie de la salle de réunion. Ses ailes disparaissent et elle se met à courir à toute vitesse, malgré sa fatigue. Elle ouvre la porte de sa chambre d'un coup de pied, et referme la porte derrière elle. Elle doit s'en aller.

Elle attrape un sac, posé sur son lit, certainement par l'Akatsuki, et le remplit rapidement. Quelques fringues, des armes, sa trousse de toilettes, son bandeau. Elle n'as rien d'autre de toute manière.

Elle abandonne le sac dans un coin et s'enferme sans perdre un instant dans la salle de bains.

**Les Coulises de l'auteur et des Personnages**

**Sasuke : **Dis Miki, explique-moi pourquoi au dernier chapitre tu as sous-entendu que ce serait un YukikoXHidan ?

**Miki **_qui croise les bras_** : **C'était pas mwa ! C'est Hidan, c'est sa faute !

**Hidan** : Ta gueule ! C'est pas moi !

**Yukiko** : Alors...Je serais avec Hidan, moi à la fin ?

**Miki** : Eh bien...C'est complexe...Je sais pas si tu as compris, mais là après avoir vécu avec les beaux gosses d'Akatsuki, tu vas aller dans le repaire d'Orochimaru, où il y a Sasuke, qui est pas mal non plus, et après tu iras à Konoha, où il y a pleins de Don Juan ! Comme Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kakashi...*µ* Donc le couple final est loin, très loin d'être défini xDD

**Yukiko** : Ah d'accord ! Bon, allez review s'il vous plait et merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre !


	12. Chapitre 12 : Konoha !

**Auteur**: Ayatsuri Naniko (anciennement Miki-ficiton), moi !

**Rating**: T

**Couples**: Aucuns pour l'instant~

Disclamer: Malheureusement, j'ai beau avoir tenter de les kidnapper plusieurs les personnages de Naruto ne sont toujours pas à moi, un jour peut-être ? Mais Yukiko Yoshigana est ma propriété exclusive, de même que ses parents, sa soeur (Hikari), sa vieille voisine et son meilleur ami, Shujin. Et aussi

**Note** : Alors, oui ma fic est un OOC ! Désolée pour ceux qui n'apprécient pas ce genre de fiction ^^ Je cherche un/une correctrice/correcteur !

**Note2** : Et non, je ne suis pas morte, voici la suiiiiiite ! Et pour vous remerciez de votre patience : Le chapitre est beaucoup beaucoup plus long que d'habitude !

* * *

**Dark-Alex-Demon1**: Regarde, pour te faire plaisir, je poste très vite, pour une fois *_* Tu vas voir, dans ce chapitre, on chamboule tout, Yukiko se rebelle ! (enfin)

**Rosla**: On verra encore beaucoup de Sasori, d'Hidan, de Deidara, même si là, on ne va en entendre parler pendant quelques chapitres^^

* * *

Itachi entre, dans la chambre. Il pousse, doucement, devant lui, l'enfant. Elle est docile, elle ne dit rien. Et Itachi ne parle pas non plus. Il est...surpris. La chambre est vide. D'un geste, il indique le canapé d'angle à la petite et s'approche de la porte menant à la salle de bains. Il n'entends rien. Ce n'est pas normal.

Il essaye de tourner la poignée, mais cela ne sert à rien. D'un geste, il force la porte à s'ouvrir. Il entre, et aperçoit Yukiko. Elle est allongée, à même le sol de la pièce, sur le carrelage froid, et elle semble endormie. Ou évanouie. Il s'approche, et la secoue. Il n'obtient qu'un léger grognement comme réponse. Elle dort. Il la soulève du sol et va aller la déposer sur son lit. La petite fille se lève du canapé sur lequel elle s'était assise, et va s'installer sur le rebord du lit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Itachi attrape son bras, la lève du lit et l'attire hors de la chambre, et il referme la porte derrière eux. Cela fait, il lui lance, tout en l'entraînant vers sa propre chambre :

-Elle dort. Il faut la laisser se reposer.

La fillette hoche de la tête et entre à sa suite, dans la chambre de l'aîné Uchiwa. Il lui indique de s'asseoir sur le lit, car lui, il a pas de canapé. Puis, il lui dit :

-Tu vas rester ici. Je vais aller chercher quelque chose. Ça va mettre du temps.

La petite fait signe qu'elle a compris de la tête et ramène ses genoux vers sa poitrine, en se recroquevillant sur elle-même. Itachi sort et va faire un course.

* * *

Yukiko se réveille. Elle est seule dans sa chambre...Seule, dans son lit ! Mais...Elle ne souvient pourtant pas avoir rejoint ses draps...Mais elle n'en a plus le temps de s'en préoccuper. Elle doit rejoindre Orochimaru. Elle se déshabille , enfile rapidement une jupe-short noire et une camisole de la même couleur. Des sandales ninjas, courtes et noires, et le tour est joué. Elle attrape son sac, après avoir fait un chignon de ses cheveux. Et elle sort de la chambre. Dans le couloir, elle voit Itachi. Ce dernier attrape son poignet et la ramène dans sa chambre. Yukiko ne comprends et une fois qu'il eut fermé la porte, elle demande :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-Ecoute-moi bien. Toi et mon frère, vous devez rester en vie. Vous êtes les derniers espoirs de vos clans. Alors, tu vas me faire une faveur.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ?!

Il reste sourd à sa question.

-Tu vas aller chercher Sasuke, maintenant, et l'emporter avec toi. Tu te débrouilles, tu dois l'emmener. Et là, tu vas le traîner jusqu'à Konoha. Là-bas, votre destin vous attends tout les deux. Je me fiche de reste. Je prendrais soin de la gamine qui étais avec ta soeur, si tu veux, en échange...Et aussi de ta soeur, si tu le souhaites.

Yukiko se fige. Que raconte t-il ?

-Déjà, espèce d'idiot ! Pain refusera que tu t'occupes de ma soeur et de la petite, en plus je vois pas pour...

-Je vais quitter l'Akatsuki. Et j'assurerais la protection de ses dames...Je t'en prie, fais ce que je demande.

Il a l'air à bout, d'un coup. Son visage est las et il semble épuisé. Yukiko est peinée. Il lui offre une alternative à ce mois d'enferment chez Orochimaru et à cette mission à Konoha...Une alternative, plutôt alléchante.

-Dépêches-toi, de choisir. Orochimaru ne patientera pas éternellement. Et tu as dans quel état est ta soeur...

-D'accord ! J'accepte ! J'accepte...Mais fuis avant moi. Tu me tiendras lieu de diversion...

Et avant qu'elle puisse continuer, il murmure :

-Je suis déjà loin, et j'ai emmené ta soeur et la gamine avec moi...Ne t'inquiète pas.

Et il disparaît dans une nuée de corbeaux, alors qu'elle comprends que ce n'est qu'un clone. Yukiko comprends aussi qu'elle doit agir rapidement.

-JUNDO-LES AILES DE L'INNOCENCE !

Immédiatement les ailes bleues-vertes déchirèrent son haut, qui reste en place par la bonté du saint-esprit. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle songe à se faire des vêtements adaptés à ses ailes...Mais plus tard ! Elle s'envole, après avoir attaché son sac à la ceinture de sa jupe-short. Elle pousse les portes à coups de pieds, et cherche sans répit, Sasuke. Elle finit par le trouver. Tout l'Akatsuki est là. Alors, devant, Hidan, le pas si méchant masochiste, Sasori, le pantin pas si manipulateur, Tobi, l'adorable gamin dans la vingtaine, elle passe ses mains sous les aisselles de Sasuke, le plaquant ainsi contre son corps et file, à toute vitesse. Elle rejoint rapidement la sortie du repaire...Au moment où elle se rappelle qu'elle ne pourra normalement pas sortir, aussi facilement. Sauf qu'à la place d'elle-ne-sait quel dispositif sécurisé, il n'y a un grand trou dans la roche. Elle comprends, en apercevant un corbeau dehors.

-Merci Itachi !

Alors, elle reprends son envol et file, dans le ciel si bleu. Sasuke, entre ses bras, ne se débat pas, ce qu'elle trouve étrange. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque qu'il dort. Le corbeau de tout à l'heure, la rejoint, se multiplie et se transforme en un Itachi, soutenu dans les ailes par les oiseaux noirs.

-Il est sous l'emprise d'une illusion.

-Ah...Je vois, sinon il ne serait pas laissé faire, c'est cela ?

-Exactement. Dépêche-toi de rejoindre Konoha. Vole tout droit, et quand tu apercevras le village, ne t'arrête pas. Dépose-toi en plein du village où tout le monde pourra te voir. Dire leur qui tu es, Yukiko l'héritière des Yoshigana, ne leur parle pas de moi, ni de l'Akatsuki. Dis que tu as été trouvé par Orochimaru, et que tu t'es enfuis avant qu'il ne puisse te toucher. Que ta soeur t'as sauvé pendant toutes ces années, que tu as oublié, grâce à un jutsu qu'elle a pratiqué sur ton esprit, avant de mourir...Débrouilles pour que ce soit crédible...Quant à Sasuke...Il ne devrait pas poser de problèmes...

-Comment ça ? Je suis pas sûre qu'il veuille rester à Konoha !

-Dis à tous, qu'Itachi Uchiwa, celui qui a massacré son clan, est mort. Que c'est ta soeur qui l'a tué, car il voulait s'en prendre à toi...

-Mais...

-Pas de mais ! Fais-ce que je dis, c'est tout. J'essaye d'assurer la survie de mon frère.

-...Pardon.

-Ce n'est rien. Je dois partir.

-Au revoir, Itachi.

-Au revoir, Yukiko.

Et les corbeaux se dissipèrent, alors qu'Itachi disparaissait dans un nuage de plumes noires.

Elle, elle vole, elle vole sans cesse. Même si elle n'as jamais volé aussi longtemps, même si Sasuke est lourd. Même si elle a du mal à supporter la pression de l'air sur son corps. Parce qu'elle sait, que si elle s'arrête, l'Akatsuki la capturera. Déjà, qu'en l'air elle risque que Deidara tente de la rattraper en volant grâce à son argile...Elle ne peut pas s'arrêter !

Alors, elle continue, elle continue. Les heures défilent. Elle ne sait plus où elle est. La nuit tombe, puis le jour se lève...Et enfin, elle l'aperçoit.

Le village de Konoha !

Elle vole, plus vite et plus fort que jamais. Elle doit y arriver. Elle sait que derrière elle, à une centaine de mètres, peut-être plus, il y a l'Akatsuki et Orochimaru, aussi, qui la poursuit. Elle espérait juste pouvoir enfin, se poser et lâcher Sasuke, qui mine de rien n'est pas aussi léger que sa silhouette le laisse penser. Ses bras sont lâches, et son dos douloureux. Enfin ! Elle survole le village, elle aperçoit le centre, et s'y dépose, tout en remarquant, qu'au loin, dans le ciel, il y a Deidara et son oiseau d'argile...Mais ça y est, elle est en sécurité. Elle est au village ! Au village...Mais et si Konoha la faisait tuer ? Elle appartient au clan qu'ils ont détruit...Elle tremble, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, et elle sert fort contre elle, l'Uchiwa encore endormi. Mais alors, que des ninjas arrivent vers elle, un corbeau se pose à ses pieds et son regard est celui d'Itachi. Dedans, elle retrouve le Mangekyo Sharingan...Décidée à lui faire confiance, elle se lance à corps perdu dans ces yeux, rouges.

Un Genjutsu remplace rapidement certains de ses souvenirs. Pour rendre les choses plus réelles sans doute. Elle se rappelle de son pacte avec Itachi, de tout, mais elle a à côté des souvenirs plus...neufs. Orochimaru qui l'attrape, elle qui s'enfuit...Sa soeur qui la protège, Itachi qui attaque sa soeur, Itachi meurt, sa soeur meurt mais pratique un jutsu sur son esprit, elle oublie toute son enfance et rallie Konoha en volant Sasuke. Et aussi, une idée toute simple, qui s'infiltre dans ses pensées, une idée d'Itachi.

Elle sourit, au corbeau et un ninja lui demande :

-Qui êtes-vous ?!

Elle murmure, tout doucement :

-Je suis Yukiko Yoshigana, et Sasuke Uchiwa est mon fiancé...

**Les Coulises de l'auteur et des Personnages**

**Sasori :** Ouah, tu poste tôt.

**Miki **_qui croise les bras_** : **Tu trouves ?

**Sasori **_qui jette un coup d'oeil à tout les personnages qui sont entrain de dormir** : **_Oui, je trouve.

**Miki**: Ah...Mais pourquoi t'es debout toi ?

**Sasori **: J'aime regarder le soleil se lever et je ne me rendors jamais après...Bref, review please ^^ Et merci de lire les délires de Miki-san !


	13. Chapitre 13 : Mise en place

**Auteur**: Miki-fiction (Oui, le vieux pseudo est de retour)

**Rating**: T

**Couples**: Aucuns pour l'instant~

**Disclamer**: Malheureusement, j'ai beau avoir tenter de les kidnapper plusieurs les personnages de Naruto ne sont toujours pas à moi, un jour peut-être ? Mais Yukiko Yoshigana est ma propriété exclusive, de même que ses parents, sa soeur (Hikari), sa vieille voisine et son meilleur ami, Shujin. Et aussi...Euh, personne pour l'instant !

**Note** : Alors, oui ma fic est un OOC ! Désolée pour ceux qui n'apprécient pas ce genre de fiction ^^ Je cherche un/une correctrice/correcteur !

* * *

**Dark-Alex-Demon1**: Ahaha ! Tu vas voir, ce chapitre va être plein...de rebondissements, je pense !

**Yukiie-chan**: Ah, mes posts-éclairs...Eh bien, il fallait en profiter, parce que le temps qu'il m'a fallut pour ce chapitre ! Ahah, mon Sasuke...Il va être trèèèès OCC ! Parce que je voulais un perso'...comme ça ! Itachi, qu'il est génial, hein ? On le reverra, pas de doutes ! Je ne compte pas faire un Hidan/Yukiko...Même si, oh, zut je me tais ! Je dois pas le dire. Oh, t'aimes pas troop de romance ? Ce chapitre risque de t'être...déplaisant alors. Désolée ! Sakura ? Sa réaction au prochain chapitre, promis ! Ah et non toujours pas de bêta...Mais je désespère pas !Bonne lecture !

* * *

-Je suis Yukiko Yoshigana, et Sasuke Uchiwa est mon fiancé...

Les ninjas restent bouche bée. Yukiko, sans lâcher Sasuke, tend sa main gauche, dont l'annulaire est orné d'une fine bague en argent. Yukiko remercie mentalement le corbeau, en face d'elle, qui semble lui sourire. Le corbeau s'envole et elle ne le quitte des yeux qu'une fois qu'il a totalement disparut dans le ciel. Les ninjas forment un cercle autour d'elle et de Sasuke, elle le serre plus fort contre elle, prête à respecter son marché avec Itachi.

-Que venez-vous faire ici ?

Cette fois, Yukiko sait le prénom de la personne qui parle. Une blonde aux yeux verts s'approche d'elle...Elle ne fait pas plus de la trentaine...Tsunade ! L'Hokage de Konoha ! La jeune Yoshigana se dit qu'elle doit être sérieuse à présent, et montrer à tous que c'est la vérité. Elle appréhende un peu la réaction du Uchiwa une fois réveillé, mais pour l'instant elle n'as pas le choix.

-Nous...Nous venons trouver la paix. Je suis l'héritière d'un clan aujourd'hui disparu, qui a été détruit par Konoha, comme vous le savez sans doute Hokage-sama...Je suis vivante, par la bonté de Kami-sama. Je ne raconterais pas mon histoire devant tout ce monde, mais ma vie m'a menait, à Sasuke...Il était chez Orochimaru, et souhaitait retourner à Konoha, et ce en ignorant tout de mes capacités...Je l'ai donc emmené avec moi...Malheureusement il venait de sortir d'une des expériences du serpent et...Et je n'ai pas réussi à le réveiller. Je...Je ne vous demande pas de me faire confiance. Mais, si je risque ma vie en venant dans le village, responsable de la disparition de mon clan, c'est bien pour y être en sécurité...Je veux juste...Que Sasuke reste avec moi. S'il vous plaît...Mettez-nous en prison, faites tout ce que vous voulez mais laissez nous ensemble...

Yukiko reprends son souffle, elle est émue par sa propre tirade. Des larmes se sont mises à couleur le long de ses joues. Après tout, elle sait que si elle n'est pas assez convaincante, il la sépareront de Sasuke, il révélera tout, et ils se feront tuer tout les deux. Donc, oui, il y intérêt à ce qu'elle soit très convaincante !

-Et il y a eu Itachi...

Elle fonds en larmes, sans vraiment se forcer. Elle se dit que c'est la vérité...Au bout d'un moment, elle commence à être habituée au mensonge. Tsunade fixe cette jeune fille, qui dit être l'héritière d'un clan disparu...Et le déserteur endormi dans ses bras...

-Menez-les à la prison...Laissez-les ensemble !

Un des ninjas attrape Yukiko par un bras, elle resserre son étreinte sur le jeune Uchiwa et résultat, elle se fait traîner sans lâcher Sasuke. Le trajet jusqu'à sa cellule est flou, le voyage l'a épuisé et elle a un peu de mal à tenir. On la pousse dans une cellule. Elle atterrit sur le sol dur, et ne peut retenir un gémissement, quand le corps de l'Uchiwa s'affaisse d'un coup contre le sien. Mine de rien, son corps est douloureux et Sasuke n'est pas si léger que ça...Elle aperçoit les ninjas qui quittent le couloir menant à la cellule.

-Sasuke...Sasuke, allez réveille-toi.

Elle écarte Sasuke d'elle, mais il ne semble pas décider à se réveiller...Alors, elle le place de manière, à ce qu'il soit installé sur ses genoux, et que sa tête repose contre son épaule. Il somnole, et elle le trouve, le temps d'un bref instant, mignon, comme ça. Endormi, avec ses cheveux légèrement aplatis sur son crâne...Elle ne voit pas ses yeux, ses yeux qui quand ils sont ouverts sont pleins de haine...

-Sasuke...

Elle essaye de nouveau de le réveiller. Elle doit lui expliquer la situation et fais en sorte qu'il coopère après tout.

-Mmh...

Elle baisse les yeux vers le jeune homme, qui se frotte les yeux et la regarde d'un air...craquant.

-Yukiko ? Tout va bien ?

HEIN ?! Ceci étant la réaction mentale de la jeune Yoshigana. Pourtant, elle se ressaisit immédiatement, en songeant qu'Itachi a du changé les souvenirs de son frère grâce à un genjutsu. Elle remarque au passage, que la main de Sasuke est aussi ornée d'une fine alliance. Elle sourit, à Sasuke. Pour Itachi, qui s'occupe de sa sœur qui s'occupe de la gamine, elle doit être gentille, avec cet Uchiwa, qui a l'air bien sympathique d'un coup...

-Sasu-chan ! Tu es réveillé...Je...je vais bien. On est en prison, je nous ai emmenais à Konoha...

Bon, ok, le surnom est peut-être trop...trop kawaii ? Pour un Uchiwa après tout...

-Hn...Itachi est mort. C'est vrai.

Yukiko se rappela les paroles de l'Uchiwa aux cheveux longs et demanda :

-Tu...Ma sœur l'a tué...Ma sœur est morte...Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

L'Uchiwa se fige, alors et la regarde.

-T'en vouloir ? Ta sœur a tué mon frère...Elle m'a vengé. Je n'ai pas à t'en vouloir.

Yukiko ne répondit rien et se contenta d'un sourire délicat. Après tout, c'est bien vrai ? Et puis, même si elle ne peut pas lui dire, sa sœur n'as pas tué son frère. Dit donc les histoires de familles !

-Bon, alors ça va...

-Oui. Que faisons-nous en prison ?

Elle soupira, et lui, il en profita pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle, et pour la prendre contre lui. Elle ne dit rien, un peu étonnée par ce geste. La vie avec Sasuke ressemblait-elle à ça ? Elle est incapable de répondre à sa propre question. Alors, elle fait comme l'Uchiwa près d'elle : Elle s'endort. Elle sera sérieuse et responsable plus tard, là, elle veut dormir.

* * *

Quand elle ouvre les yeux de nouveau, c'est à cause d'une main qui est entrain de la secouer brutalement. Elle proteste d'un gémissement et lance un regard noir à celui à qui appartient cette main. Elle le reconnaît, c'est l'un des plus beaux personnages de Naruto (à ses yeux) après l'Akatsuki, bien sûr !

-Debout, Tsunade-sama veut vous voir.

Elle hoche doucement de la tête et il se recule, pour lui permettre de se lever. Kakashi Hatake...Kakashi Hatake ! Elle sourit et réveille délicatement Sasuke, qui grommelle un peu avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de jeter un regard peu amène à l'épouvantail argenté. Sasuke se lève et tends une main à Yukiko, qui s'en sert pour se relever sans trop de peine. Son corps est courbaturé, mais sinon, ça peut aller. Un regard vers Sasuke la renseigne sur son état : Il est crevé. Et il est aisé de deviner que cela ne va pas le mettre de bonne humeur...il risque mettre d'être irritable. Encore plus que d'habitude...Bon peut-être la soi-disant mort de son frère l'a apaisé ? Mine de rien, Yukiko se doute bien que frère mort ou pas, le caractère de Sasuke reste ce qu'il est. Une fois le couple debout, Kakashi leur ouvre la cellule et ils découvrent qu'une vingtaine d'ANBUs, les attendent. Yukiko soupira, arrachant une mimique amusée à Sasuke, et ils se laissent guider par leurs "gardes". Discrètement, Yukiko glisse sa main dans celle de Sasuke. Tsunade ne les appelle certainement pas pour prendre le thé...Et si elle leur annonçait leur mort ? Un frisson traverse la jeune Yoshigana. Quand ils s'arrêtent devant la Tour de l'Hokage, et que Kakashi ouvre la porte, elle a un instant d'hésitation. Dans l'anime, Konoha est parfait comme village...Mais après tout, elle est l'héritière d'un clan détruit par Konoha...Pourtant, elle entre dans le bâtiment, malgré la peur qui lui tenaille le ventre. Ils s'arrêtent de nouveau, devant le bureau de Tsunade. Kakashi toque.

-Quoi ?

L'Hokage n'as pas forcément l'air de bonne humeur...

-Les prisonniers sont là.

-Ah, fait les entrez, Kakashi !

Le ninja masqué ouvre donc la porte, et s'écarte pour laisser passer le faux-couple. Ils entrent donc dans le bureau. Yukiko manque de sursauter en entendant la porte se refermait derrière eux. Elle fixe Tsunade, attentive au moindre bruit ou mouvement.

-Bien. Je pense que vous savez tous les deux que je ne peux tout bêtement vous remettre en liberté...Si vous souhaitez vraiment rejoindre Konoha, il faudra prouver aux habitants que vous le voulez vraiment et pour de bonnes raisons. Enfin, ça c'est plus pour toi, Sasuke...Kakashi !

Le possesseur du Sharingan entra dans la pièce.

-Emmène donc Sasuke à sa nouvelle demeure...Avec une bonne vingtaine d'ANBUs.

Kakashi obéit. Yukiko dédia un regard encourageant et un sourire tout mignon à Sasuke. Après tout, le pauvre, il ne doit pas être très aimé au village. C'est un déserteur, après tout. La porte fermée, Tsunade reprends.

-Et toi...Toi, tu vas devoir gagner la confiance de beaucoup de monde. Après tu es l'héritière d'un clan que nous avons fait disparaître...Tu pourrais chercher la vengeance. Alors, j'ai décidé, avec le conseil, que tu irais vivre chez un ninja en qui j'ai totalement confiance, dans un lieu surveillé. Ah et tu rejoindras l'équipe de ce-ninja, pour faire des missions.

Yukiko se contenta de faire "oui" de la tête, pas contrariante.

-Iruka va t'y emmener. Ne cherche pas à l'attaquer, même si il n'as pas l'air bien méchant, il y a des ANBUs qui vont vous suivre.

La jeune Yoshigana hocha de la tête, et quitta le bureau de l'Hokage après avoir obtenu l'autorisation de Tsunade. En sortant, elle découvrit un homme, dans l'âge de Kakashi, pas bien vieux, qu'elle connaissait de l'anime. Iruka. Elle le regarde s'avancer vers elle.

-Yukiko Yoshigana ?

-C'est moi.

-Suis-moi.

-D'accord.

Un bref échange, et ils se mirent en route, tranquillement. Yukiko aimerait bien savoir où elle va mais elle n'ose pas demander. Elle marche, elle marche, en regardant ses pieds, ou plutôt ceux de Iruka pour être sûre de ne pas se perdre. Quand ils s'arrêtent, ils se trouvent devant une sorte d'immense...quartier, où plusieurs maisons reliés entre elle par des petits chemins...Et juste devant eux, la demeure principale. Et Hinata Hyûga. Mon dieu, Yukiko allait vivre chez les Hyûgas !

**Les Coulisses de l'auteur et des Personnages**

**Itachi:** Eh, je t'ai demandé de t'occuper de mon frère, Yukiko. Pas d'en devenir amoureuse, hein !

**Yukiko **_qui rougit_** : **J'ai jamais dit que j'étais amoureuse !

**Miki **_qui regarde la dispute tranquillement** : **_Héhé !

**Itachi**: Miki-san ! Yukiko fait n'importe quoi.

**Miki**: Oui, oui, mon fils. Allez, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, ce délire, et review please !


End file.
